Roddoai: Un Mundo Nuevo
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: Sasuke supuestamente mata a Naruto en el Valle del Fin, pero la realidad es que él no está muerto sino que fue rescatado por una misteriosa chica, que durante varios años se dedicará a entrenarlo para que en un futuro pueda cumplir su sueño y proteger a quienes aun considera sus amigos, incluyendo a sus nuevos compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertencesi no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

_"Fui muy debil..."_esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de un rubio que caia desde varios metros al agua, con una herida en el pecho que sangraba, al caer empezo a undirse; un peli negro se quitaba su tranformación del sello maldito ignorando al rubio que habia caido al agua.

Se fue del lugar mientras que el rubio seguia bajando a las profundidades del lago del valle del fin, Naruto Uzumaki no fue encontrado vivo pero tampoco muerto por ningun ninja de Konoha o Suna.

En Konoha.

-tsunade-sama aquí esta Sasuke Uchiha-dice un AMBU que junto a su escuadron traen a Sasuke muy bien amarrado y con una cinta en la bocapara que no hable.

-bien-dice mientras lo ve con rencor-quitale la cinta-dice y el AMBu de un solo jalon se lo quita y este da un gemido por el dolor.

-sueltenme, tengo que conseguir mi venganza-dice enojado y con el sharingan activado, la hokage si poco caso a lo que dijo.

-¿Donde esta Naruto?-pregunta de un solo y mira a Sasuke con odio.

-muerto...callo al agua luego de atravesarle el pecho con mi Chidori, dudo que halla sobrevivido-dice sin sentimeinto alguno.

_**2 días después.**_

Se ve una habitación muy sencilla, con dos ventanas que dejaban entrar poca luz, una mesita de noche con una lampara y un libro, un armario medio abierto que dejaban ver varios trajes ninja de diferentes formas y estilos, por último una cama de sabanas blancas, acostado en ella un chico rubio que dormia, nada parecia alterar su sueño..hasta que unos rayos de luz empezaron a molestar sus ojos, empezo a abrirlos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules, que se quedan viendo el techo sin ninguna expresción.

-Uzumaki...-lo llama alguién desde la puerta, una voz femenina, vuelve su vista hacia la puerta y se encuentra con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros como el carbon.

Solo la mira como esperando a que dijera algo más, no escucho más palabra salir de su boca, en cambio se acerco a él y le dio una calida sonrisa.

-¿Donde estoy?-le pregunta mientras intenta levantarse pero un dolor en el ambomen y el pecho se lo evito, haciendo una mueca de dolor y un quejido; ella solo lo mira triste.

-estas en una casita en el bosque del país del rayo-le dice tristemente, el rubio solo vuelve a ver la pared-casi morias...-le dice pero el no quita la vista de la pared, fruncio el ceño.

-¿Para que me salvaste? soy debil...debi morir por ser un idiota al confiar en Sasuke...-le dice enojado aun sin poder levantarse por el dolor.

-si creyera que eres debil te hubiera dejado morir...pero un eres joven, te falta mucho por aprender...y el hecho de confiar en las personas no es estupido, solo que debes buscar mejor en quién confiar-le dice mientras se sienta al borde la cama-te propongo un trato ¿Vale?-le dice y este la mira interesado, no esperaba eso.

-¿de que se trata?-le pregunta con algo de interes, ella sonrie.

-te propongo entrenarte y si luego mesigues diciendo que eres debil te dejo tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunta aun sonriendo, el rubio sonrie tristemente y asiente.

Konoha.

Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage junto a dos AMBU´S junto a él más Sakura y Kakashi, la hokage estaba viendo por la ventana con la mirada vacía, Konoha habia cambiano mucho en tan solo dos días, todos se habian puesto trsites, les hacia falta escuchar al rubio gritar que sera Hokage, verlo comer ramen y su habitual actitud que animaba a cualquiera.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Naruto ha muerto?-le rpegunta Sakura que la mira triste.

-si...-le dice con la mirada aun perdida en laventana, vuelve a verlos, su mirada solo demostraba tristeza, le habia llegado a tener un enorme cariño al chico.

-¿Como?-le pregunta, vuelve a ver a su sensei, este mira de mala manera a Sasuke, ella lo mira sin entender la razón deldesprecio hacia Sasuke.

-El lo mato-dice señalado a Sasuke con odio y algunas lagrimas en los ojos-no le importo el sueño de naruto, no le importu la vida de su compañero...tiene el alma envenenada...estaba segura que Naruto podria ser Hokage-dice mientras se sientatriste y con la cabeza gacha; Sakura todavia no podia creer lo que su ahora maestra acababa de decir.

-¿Esta mintiendo verdad? Sasuke no pudo matar a Naruto-decia intentando negar rotundamente que Sasuke lo habia hecho.

-¡Ya baja de esa nube! ¡Este maldito bastardo lo mato!-grito y destrozo el escritorio de un puñetazo-¡No tiene sentimeintos! ¡Es un infeliz que no puede ver a alguien feliz que quiere verlo sufrir!-grita otra vez pero esta vez no tiene que destruir.

-Sakura, aceptalo...Sasuke ha cambiado ¿Acaso no vez su mirada?-le dice y ella vuelve a ver a Sasuke, su mirada esta llena de odio y rencor, ningun otro sentimeinto se nota en esos ojos.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

dejen reviews!si plis?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

"_Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado..."_

Bosque de la tierra del rayo.

un rubio duerme tranquilamente, sus facciones estan relajadas, su rostro refelja paz total, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo; unos debiles rayos del sol de las mañanas empieza a iluminar la habitación dandole en los ojos, arruga un poco la cara por la molestia que este le causa, así empezando a abrir los ojos; su vista se poso en una figura que estaba parada en una esquina, su mirada penetrante lo observaba, parpadeo dos veces hasta reconocerle.

-buenos días...-le saluda el rubio con algo de desanimo como solia saludarle de hace ya una semana que habia etado en reposo, ella le sonrio cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta llegar a la cama e incarse junto a él.

-¿Que se te apeteze desayunar?-le pregunta de una forma cariñosa, intentando darle el cariño que necesita para recuperar las fuerzas que no tiene para levantarse de la cama.

-ramen...-le dice, sus ojos negros lo seguian observando, parpadeo y luego se levanto para tomar camino hacia la cocina.

-en tres días comienza tu entrenamiento-le dice antes de salir, le vuelve a ver y le sonrie.

Konoha.

Una peli rosa iba caminandopor el centro de konoha, no se fijaba en nada ni nadie, habia tropezado ya varias veces con algunas personas, pero no le importaba, iba sumina en sus pensaminetos, sus ojos verde jade miraban la nada, sus pies se movian solos, con una rumbo incierto, hasta que tropezo con alguien; parpadeo dos veces hasta ver de quién se trataba, no lo reconocio, solo vio una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sobrero de paja, luego desaparecio; se quedo inmovil, no movio ningun musculo, hasta habia aguantado la respiración.

Mientras en la Oficina de la hokage, se encontraba un joven azabache, piel morena y unos ojos como el carbon junto a dos AMBU´S, frente a el, la hokage.

-¿Entonces...me han quitado los cargos?-pregunta triunfante el azabache, su sonrisa burlona lo demostraba, en sus ojos un brillo indescriptible.

-por desgracia...si...-le dice mientras ve el suelo, su mirada mostraba impotencia y odio.

-me retiro-dijo el azabache con el mismo tono de voz, su sonrisa todavia no se borraba, empezo a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo en la puerta, la vovlio a ver todavia tenia ese brillo indescriptible, luego salio.

Bosque del país del rayo.

Una chica de cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura con un mecho de cabello casi cubriendole el ojo izquierdo y otro que solo caia al lado del otro ojos, miraba desde un arbol el cielo, sus ojos negros birllaban por el reflejo de la luz de sol, cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa suave chocar con su rostro acarisiandolo; vestia un pantalón azul oscuro pegado, unas botas negras que casi llegaban a las rodillas, una camisa tubo morado oscuro y una camisa de red ensimamanga larga, el porta kunia en la pierna derecha y la bolsa ninja puesta atras; un ruido desde abajo interumpio su relajación, volviosu vista hacia un rubio que la miraba de forma expectante; vestia un pantalón negro y como siempre enrollado, las zandalias ninja ahora negras, una camisa manga corta de un color azul marino con una espiral en el centro, el porta kunia donde siempre se lo pone y la bolsa ninja; estaba de brazos cruzados, algo serio.

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunta mientras baja del abrol de forma agil, al caer medio felixiona las piernas y se levanta, se da la vuelta para quedar frente al rubio.

-...si...-le dice secamente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado! me costo un poquito puesto que no sabia como continuar, pero ahi esta jeje n.n<p>

algun Rview?

Gracias por leer.

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de naruto no me petenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

_"Nada sobre esta tierra puede detener al hombre que posee la correcta actitud mental para lograr su meta. Nada sobre esta tierra puede ayudar al hombre con la incorrecta actitud mental." _

**5 años después.**

Habian pasado ya 5 años desde que habia empezado su entrenamiento, se habia hecho más fuerte eso era seguro, en ese tiempo logro dominar a la perfección el rasengan creando variaciones muy poderosas, también aprendio a mejorar las habilidades en las que no era muy bueno como taijutsu y el genjutsu.

En este momento se encontraba en el bosque cerca de la frontera con el país del fuego junto a su sensei, el ahora ya sonreria más que hace 5 años, pero no habia recuperado ese brillo en la mirada que lo distinguia tanto.

El iba vestido con un pantalón negro, unas zandalias ninja negras, una camisa negra con el kanji "esperanza" en naranja resaltando de la camisa negra, su cabello rubio un poco más largo, pero no tanto para llegar a sus hombros, llevaa encima una capa negra con el mismo kanji que la camisa en la parte de atras, sus ojos azules mostraban algo de trizteza pero a la vez una extraña alegria; su sensei iba vestida con un short negro corto, una camisa roja manga corta abjado una camisa de red manga larga, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unas botas ninjas, y en su espalda llevaba una katana, su empuñadura rojo y tenia un lazo de color vino tinto.

Iban de camino a Konoha, dentro de 2 semanas se celebraria el examen chunnin, y el iba a participar; también ubieron otros acontecimientos, hace 4 años los dos ya formaban parte de una aldea, no tenia ni 10 años de existir, tampoco destacaba mucho así que era un lugar perfecto para los dos, al poco tiempo ella demostro ser una buena kunoichi conviertiendose en tan solo 1 año en jounnin, Naruto por pedido de ella le dijo que no demostrara sus habilidades, que luego podria hacerlo, paso los anteriores 3 años siendo gennin y ella su sensei, no tenian equipo así que debian buscarlo, así conocieron a un joven que a pesar de la primera imprecion pudieron conjeniar en un equipo, también en sus viajes conocieron a otro, este era algo extraño a ojos de los otros tres pero fue facil para adaptarse al nuevo entorno que ternian los ahora los 4.

En este preciso momento se dirijian a Konoha, luego se encontrarian con los otros dos miembros del equipo para luego inscrubirse; el viaje les tomaria exactamente 1 día y medio al pasoen que iban.

-Akane-sensei ¿En los examenes Chunnin puedo mostrar al menos el 50% de todo mi poder?-le pregunta el rubio mientras iban de rama en rama.

-solo si la situación lo amerita ¿Entendido?-le dice y el rubio asiente.

Todo el camino siguio en silencio. Llegada la noche se dispusieron a descansar, ya mañana seguirian; los sonidos del bosque nocturno los acompañaba, se dispusieron a dormir cerca de un río, el rubio se sento cerca y miro el reflejo de la luna llena, que en sus momentos su brillo era opacado por las nubes.

-deberias dormir, debemos seguir viajando-le dice Akane mientras le sonrie, el rubio asiente mientras se levanta y se acerca a la cama improvisada que el habia preparado para el hace rato, aunque no tenia mucho interes en usarla.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio fue el primero en despertar, sus ojos azules se posaron en la saba que lo cubria, ya que, no recordaba ninguna sabada, vio a su sensei recargada en un árbol medio dormida, se le acerco y le toco la frente, ella desperto y lo tomo del cuello mientras lo miraba friamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto?-le pregunta mientras lo suelta, el rubio toma un poco de aire luego de casi morir asfixiado.

_Konoha._

En esos 5 años sasuke habia recuperado a confianza de Sakura, pero no la de los otros ninjas amigos de Naruto, aun le guardaban rencor, ya que aun después de mucho la culpa no se asomaba ni trataba de aunque sea fingir dolor, no muchos hablaban con él y si lo hacian era por el simple hecho de que tenian alguna misón con él y debian dirijirle aunque sea la palbara para llevar a cabo la misión. Todos ya era Jounnin y algunos otros Chunnin que no habian hecho el examen para subir de rango.

En las calles de la aldea iba caminando Sasuke junto a Sakura que iban hablando, o ella le iba hablando porque el casi ni decia palabra o porque no queria o ella no lo dejaba.

-Los examenes Chunnin de este año se van a poner interesantes...escuche que vendra un grupo de ninjas de una aldea nueva, que no tiene ni 20 años de existir, y al parecer solo un grupo de su aldea es capaz de hacer los examenes-le dice, y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban hablando el le respondio.

-Hm...entonces los demás son unos inutiles-le dice sin importancia, solo un comentario.

-tal vez...pero quiza no se sentian listos...-le dice para no sacar conclusiones.

-no importa...seguro no pasaran a el tercer examene-le dice desinteresadamente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, tardecito pero estaba leyendo un libro y eso evito que escribiera.<p>

espero algun review plis!

cuidense! gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen si no a Masashi Kisimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

1 semana para los examenes Chunnin.

Naruto y Akane ya habian retomado camino hacia Konoha, estaban a menos de 2 klm de la aldea, cuando alguien se les pone enfrente haciendolos detenerse; pero no ponerse en guardia; quién los detuvo era un joven de cabello verde largo, amarrado en una coleta baja que le llega a la espalda, un mechon de cabello le tapa el ojo izquiero, y otro mechon que solo le rosa el ojo derecho, el fleco le llega hasta el final de la cara y el otro mechon hasta los hombros, tez albina, ojos rojo ladrillo, claro, casi llegando al rosado palido, pero rojos igual;v vestia un pantalón negro, unas botas negra ninjas, en los tobillo un par de listones verdes y rojos, una camisa manga larga negra, llevaba dos cadenas cruzadas en el pecho, a los lados de las cadenas cuelgan dos lazos de color verde oscuro con un extraño simbolo en forma de media luna en blanco, unos guantes sin dedos, la bandana de la aldea a la que pertence en la frente, su cuerpo bastante bien formado, la ropa que usaba dejaba ver uno que otro musculo de los brazos y del cuerpo en general.

-¡Takei!-grita Naruto mientras se abalanza para abrazarlo, el otro solo se avergonzo por la actitudtan infantil del rubio.

-Basta Naruto, no vez que si Aoi nos ve se empezara a burlar, y no son nada lindas-le dice pero el rubio lo ignora.

-jejeje solo nos vemos y ya estas arruinando la fiesta-le dice mientras deja de abrazarlo-Takei Umoi tiempo sin verte-le dice ya más formal y le da la mano en forma de saludo.

-no es para tanto, solo fueron 2 meses...ni que hayan sido años-le dice alargando el "años" de forma exagerada.

-jeje cierto-le dice mientras sonrie alegremente, igual que antes, pero con un poco más de tristeza.

-bueno...sigamos, que el tiempo es dinero-les dice al tiempo en que retoma camino hacia la aldea.

-no me dijo ni hola-se queja Takei antes de empezar su camino hacia Konoha.

En menos de 2 horas ya estaban frente a las puertas de la aldea, estaban afuera, sin avansar más, esperaban a su último integrante, desde hace medio kilometro Naruto se habia cambiado el color de cabello dejandolo igual solo que en un color azul claro, sus ojos siempre azules, sin las tres marcas, también se habia cambiado el vestuario, ahora usaba un pantalón negro con una linea naranja a los costados de este, una camisa manga larga negra, en el abdomen llevaba 4 cinturones de cuero algo ajustados pero dejando una buena movilidad, unos guantes sin dedos negros, una bufanda naranja con el kanji "viento" en la punta que quedaba viendo al frente, unas botas ninja negras.

-Oye, te da ese estilo-le dice alguien a sus espaldas, un joven de tez palida, cabello rojo ladrillo algo largo, le llegaba a los hombros, alborotado, tenia un fleco que le cubria el ojo izquierdo y otro que al igual que a Takei solo le rosaba, ese le llegaba a el pecho, mientras el felco un poco abajo de la cara llegando a casi a los hombros, sus ojos de un amarillo brillante, con la pupila algo alrgada, asemejando los ojos de un gato, vestia una camisa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas negra pegada al cuerpo, en sus brazos unos lazos negros que le subian desde la muñeca hasta casi llegando al hombro, un pantalón negro pegado, unas botas negras, en su mano llevaba algo de color hielo, que al parecer era una camisa, les sonreria dejando ver su par de colmillos afilados.

-¡Aoi!-grita Naruto feliz al ver a su otro amigo, que corre a abrazarlo, pero este le pone una mano en la cara-claro...claro, nada de abrazos jeje me alegra verte-le dice sonriendo.

-hm...también me alegro de verte, hey Takei, ¿Ya no saludas?-mira al peli verde de una forma algo burlona y alegre.

-si, también me alegra verte Aoi, 2 meses es un buen tiempo-le dice mientras se le acerca de forma lenta.

-oh vamos a ese paso tuyo, me hare abuelo-le dice en forma de burla al verlo caminar.

-hm...-le responde ya al lado de el.

-bien...por fin el equipo Shikei esta reunido de nuevo y aprovaremos este patetico examenen-les dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

-si...-dice muy "animado" Aoi, los otros dos lo miran de mala manera-lo siento, no soy muy alegre por si se acuerdan-les dice poniendo una excusa.

-claro...pero no importa-dice Takei con una sonrisa-Naruto ¿Como te llamaremos dentro de la aldea?-le pregunta con algo de seriedad en la voz.

-Naku Uzuki-les dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Naku Uzuki?-repita en forma de pregunta Aoi mientras lo ve de forma extraña.

-¡si! es lo más parecido a mi nombre y no delata-les dice con una sonrisa llena de orgullo a si mismo.

-bien...-dice Takei resignado, ya no lo harian cambiar de opinion-hey Aoi ¿Apellido?-le pregunta.

-Aoi Takiyama-le dice con una sonrisa sin emocion alguna, simplemente sonreia; Naku y Takei lo miraron raro, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza-¿Que?-les pregunta al ver como lo miraban.

-nada...-le responde Naku aun sin dejar de verlo igual que antes.

-Bien...Naku, Takei, Aoi vamos-les dice Akane, cuando los tres la volvieron a ver se quedaron pasmados.

-¡¿Que?-gritan los tres mientras la señalaban de forma infantil.

-ya...soy muy buscada en varias aldeas, no voy a entrar a una así nada más...es de locos-les explica sus razones para cambiar de apariencia; su cabello rubio ahora naranja oscuro, más corto que antes, lo tenia hasta los hombros, dos mechones le caian en la cara pero sin taprle los ojos, sus ojos negros ahora de un color morado claro, vestia una falda negra corta, un top negro pegado, abajo una camisa red, en la cintura un lazo morado oscuro, unas botas ninja negras, unos guantes sin dedos negros, en las piernas tenia una tela morada que le llegaba un poco abajo de la falda.

* * *

><p>bueno aquí esta! jeje espero les haya gustado.<p>

Reviews? pzz yo espero algunos.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertencen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

-Bueno...tal vez tenga sentido-dice Takei sin darle mucha importancia-pero mejor entremos a la aldea-les dice mientras empieza a caminar, resiviendo una mirada de odio absoluto de Akane.

-aqui yo doy las ordenes-le dice enojada mientras se pone a su ladoy lo toma de una de las cadenas-¿entendido?-le dice mientras lo ve con todo su odio, el solo la mira indiferente, hasta que ve que la rodea un poco de chakra de un extraño color amarillo.

-¡No Akane-sensei! ¡Lo necesitamos para los examenes!-le dice Naku al ver las intenciones de su sensei.

-como sea...-dice mientras lo suelta, pero el chakra amarillo no deja de salir de su cuerpo, empieza a caminar hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Los tres ninjas se quedan donde estan viendo a su sensei dirijirse hacia la aldea, claro no tan pasificamente puesto que como ellos no se movian empezo a gritarles un monton de groserias a lo que se levantaron, ayudando a Takei a levantarse puesto que todavia estaba un poco aturdido, pero lograba ponerse en pie, al menos por tres segundos.

-rayos...te absorvio mucho chakra-le dice Aoi mientras le indica a Naku que lo suba a su espelda-la proxima vez...hay queser más cuidadosos...-dice mientras ve a Akane que iba más adelante-solo tu ¿Naku? puedes sobrevivir...tienes mucho cakra-le dice y Naku asiente, luego empiezan a caminar.

-oye Aoi-le llama Naku, el lo vuelve a ver-¿Cuando ya estemos comodos podemos ir a comer Ramen?-le pregunta con una sonrisa, Takei solo sonrie ante eso antes de dormirse, Aoi solo asiente mientras oculta su rostro.

-claro...-le responde, su rostro vuelve a estar de perfil para la vista de Naku, su semblante extrañamente contraido como evitando una sonrisa.

-genial-dice mientras sonrie-

2 Minuros y ya estaban en las puertas, Akane los esperaba de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba "no se podian tardar tanto, ni que fueran kilometros". Los miro seriamente,Naku sonreria nerviosamente mientras que Aoi la miraba indiiferentemente, su mirada no le causo efecto alguno; iban entrando cuando un guardia los detuvo.

-identifiquense-les exige el guardia mientras los miraba con recelo.

-Akane Makisu-le responde Akane sin mucha importancia-de Tsurigakure-le dice.

-¡Naku Uzuki!-le dice muy animado el peli azul, mientras le sonrie abiertamente.

-Aoi Takiyama...-le dice de forma aburrida e indiferente, su cara mostraba exactamente lo mismo-y el Takei Umoi...-dice aun con ese tono aburrido, mientras lo ve.

-¿Tsurigakure? ¿Vienen por los examenes chunnin?-les pregunta a lo que Naku asiente-esta bien, pasen-les dice mientras les sede el pasohacia la aldea.

Luego de entrar, inscribirse completamene al examen, y con Takei ya consiente los ninjas de Tsuri a exepcion de Akane que se fue dando una tonta excusa que tenia que ver con un gato, los tres decidieron ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku, Naku iba feliz, otra vez iba a comer de ese delicioso ramen, porque en el mundo no habia uno mejor que el de ichiraku.

Llegaron al puesto y lo primero que hizo Naku fue correr y pedir un gran tazon de ramen, los otros dos se miraron y Aoi no pudo contener una sonrisa, al entrar al puesto Naku esperaba impaciente el ramen, y al igual que el, solo que sin exagerar pidieron un tazon de ramen, se sentaron uno a cada lado de Naku.

-Bien... ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunta Takei mientras toma otro poco de ramen y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Hm...-responde Naku mientras saborea el ramen que no habia comido en 5 años, su cara era de totalalegria, parecia disfrutar mucho ese ramen, hasta que se termino el tazon-¡Ir, Ganar y Asustarlos!-grita asustando a los otros dos que creyeron que no les presto atención.

-bien...pero no grites ¿vale?-le dice Aoi con una media sonrisa, su mirada se volvio hacia atras al sentir una mirada sobre el; una chica peli rosa los miraba seriamente-Naku...nos vamos-le dice pero este ya habia pedido otros 8 para llevar-ha... ¿Qué haremos contigo?-se pregunta para si mismo.

-¿Quienes son?-les pregunta la peli rosa.

-primero tu...-le dice Takei mientras la vuelve a ver, su semblante extrañamente más serio de lo normal.

-Sakura Haruno-responde secamente, logrando la mirada de Naku hacia ella, entrecierra los ojos para verla mejor, luego vuelve a lo suyo-ahora respondan...-les exige de forma demandante.

-hm...bueno...yo soy Aoi Takiyama...y sera mejor que se lo digas a tus amigos, no me gusta andar reppitiendo algo a medio mundo...-dice y luego vuelve su vista hacia Naku, al cuál ya le estaban dando el ramen para llevar.

-Takei Umoi...-dice simplemente, Sakura lomiraba bastante y luego de un momento se sonroja-ha...como siempre...-dice mientras se levanta sin muchas ganas.

-¿Y tu?-pregunta señalando a Naku, este la vuelve a ver con un semblante serio.

-Naku Uzuki-le dice antes de salir de puesto de ramen-...un gusto Haruno-le dice antes de irse junto a Takei y Aoi de Ichiraku y dirijirse hacia el lugar donde se hospedan.

En el camino hacia el lugar donde se ospedaban se encontraron con Sasuke, Naku al verlo se sintio mal, bajo la mirada con decepción, Sasuke se les acerca de forma domiante.

-Diganme sus nombres-les pregunta o más bien exige.

-tu no me das ordenes-le resñonde Naku con una mirada seria-no eres nada especial Uchiha...-le dice antes de empezar a caminar ignorando la mirada llena de odio de sasuke.

-Naku...-dice Takei en voz baja pero Sasuke logra escucharlo, y sonrie de medio lado de forma divertida.

-¿Naku? que nombre más estupido...-dice y Naku se da vuelta, sus ojos azules tienen la pupila alrgada, su mirada demeustra rencor absoluto, Takei se le acerca y empieza a decirle algo, que los otros dos no escucharon.

-Grr...-gruñe Naku pero se da la vuelta y vuelve a caminar-¡Naku no es un nombre estupido!-grita desde lejos, varios metros lejos de Takei.

La semana paso rapido, Naku tuvootra discución con Sasuke, pero siempre que iban a iniciar una batalla Takei llegaba y lo calmaba; en toda la semana entrenaron al menos 5 horas al día, o solo se dedicaban a leer algun pergamino para ver que nuevas tecnicas podian aprender. Y al fin el día de los examenes chunnin habia llegado, ahí, se encontraba el Tsurikage por invitación de la Hokage y el Kazekage que también fue invitado, la Mizukage no pudo ir por problemas internos de último momento.

En una posada, que era el lugar donde los 4 ninjas de Tsuri se hospedaban, un peli azul se levantaba , tenia el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, sus ojos azules estaban más cerrados que abiertos, no llevaba camisa dejando ver un buen cuerpo formado por el duro entrenamiento, se levanta, solo lleva puesto un pantalón pijama azul real, por ir más dormido que despierto tropieza con las botas de Takei callendo al suelo, haciendo un gran fuido que desperto a Aoi, este lo primero que hixo fue sacar un kunai de alguna parte y ponerse en posicion defensiva, hasta que bajo la mirada y vio a Naku.

-ha...no puedo creerlo...-dice mientras lo ve ahí tirado acomodandose para seguir durmiendo, Aoi simplemente niega al ver a su compañero-bueno...ya estoy despierto así que...seria bueno darme una ducha-dice mientras baja de la cama y se dirije al baño.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba el Kazekage, Sasuke y Sakura, junto a Kakashi y los equipos 10 y 8 junto a sus respectivos sensei´s más el equipo de Gai, Tsunade se veia seria, miraba un punto fijo de la habitación; cerca de la puerta, habia una foto de Naruto.

-Bueno...-empieza a decir Tsunade, todos le prestan atención-hoy empiezan los examenes Chunnin, este año por primera vez desde que la aldeade Tsuri se formo participaran en los examenes, un solo grupo...el quipo Shikei...son algo peculiares, aparentemente e ocaciones parece que no se llevan nada bien, pero son my unidos como equipo...-dice y Sasuke le toma la palabra.

-al parecer un tal Naku es algo...explosivo, pero uno de ellos logra perfectamente hacer que no ataque...-le dice recordante cuando lo vio por primera vez, la segundo y la tercera, que no fue muy linda; Tsunade asintio, seguia seria.

-No digo que desconfiemos de la aldea, pero hay que estar pendientes...ellos ocultan algo-les dice, Gaara la miraba seriamente, más de lo normal; luego de la pequeña reunion, en a que les dio unas cuantas indicaciones, ya que vendria el señor Feundal, otras para arreglar el lo último que faltaba y después solo quedo Gaara-¿Qué paso?-le pregunta mientras ve su trabajo con desgano.

-Naku Uzuki...-le dice y ella lo vuelve a ver con algo de curiosidad-...me parece conocido...-le responde simplemente, ella lo mira con algo de duda-...creo que ya lo conozco, pero no se quién es...-le dice.

-entiendo...ese chico es muy misterioso-dice mientras ve un reporte que acababa de tomar de todo su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

Reviews plis!

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Naku y Takei se encontraban sentados debajo de un arbol en la academia ninja, miraban a los niños practicar su taijutsu, Naku sonreria tristemente recordando sus días en esa academia mietras que Takei se habia fijado en un grupo en particular, un pequeño niño de cabello lila, corto, hasta los hombros y algo alborotado, ojos azules, tez palida, vestia un simple pantalón café claro, una camisa manga larga rojo oscuro y sus zandalias ninja; una niña de cabello negro corto, le llegaba a los hombros, ojos morados, vestia una falda hasta las rodillas de color rosado oscuro, una camisa blanca con gris, las zandalias ninja, se veia triste y un otro niño que intentaba animarla, cabello castaño, largo casi llegandole a la cadera, ojos verdes, vestia un short blanco y una camisa verde oscuro manga larga y las zandalias ninja, al parecer estaban trabjando en el mismo grupo con un chunnin diciendoles que hacer, no parentaban tener más de 10 años.

-Takei...-le llama Naku, este lo vuelve a ver al solo escuchar su nombre, Naku le sonrie alegremente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta, su mirada es tranquila y comprenciva.

-¿Crees que ello lleguen a ser grandes ninjas?-le pregunta, los dos vuelven a ver al mismo grupito, el que anteriormente Takei miraba muy antento.

-tal vez...eso depende de ellos-le dice con una sonrisa, Naku asiente comprendiendo a que se refiere-Naku...vamos-le dice minetras se levanta, Naku hace lo mismo y luego se van.

El atardecer estaba proximo, ya se distinguian colores calidos en el cielo, un color rojizo se notaba, el sol de un color a rojo naranja, poco a poco el cielo iba cambiando a tonos más anaranjados haciendo una hermosa vista para cualquiera.

-que hermoso se ve el cielo...-susurra Naku pero Takei lo escucho, sonrie y luego le da una mirada fugaz.

-si...-le responde resiviendo la mirada extrañada de Naku, que luego le sonrie y se pone los brazos en la nuca.

-¿Donde estara Aoi?-pregunta y los dos vuelven a ver un puesto de dangos-¿Crees...?-no termina de preguntar cuando se escuhca un grito-hm...si...jeje-dice y luego rie un poco, mientras entran al puesto de dangos.

-¡No son falso!-grita asustanto a un par de niños que estaban ahí,Takei y Naku sonrien complises y deciden ayudar a su amigo siendo acosado por unas chicas que le hacian todo tipo de preguntas.

-es cierto...no son falsos...se le pusieron de ese color cuando se caso con una mujer demonio y ella es muy celosa...así que alejense...-les sugiere Naku, Aoi los ve con cara de "¡¿Como rayos se te ocurre eso?" mientras que les chicas asustadas lo dejan en paz-listo y no me mires así...-le dice poniendo cara de niño que no rompe ni un plato.

-hm...no importa...-dice con algo de enojo antes de salir del local con dirección a la posada, solo salio y unas miradas con miedo y lastima empezaron a rodearle-¡Maldito seas Naku!-grita antes de empezar a correr.

-Sabes...lo mismo paso en Iwa-le dice Takei con una sonrisa mientras salian del local, Naku solo rie por bajo al recordar su pequeña visita a Iwa-no te rias...eso no esta bien...-dice mientras se le escapa una sonrisa.

-Admitelo...es divertido-le dice con una gran sonrisa, despreocupado por llegar tarde a la posada, posa sus manos sobre la nuca y empieza a caminar en la misma dirección que iba Aoi hace unos minutos.

-hm...tal vez-le responde sin darle ya más importancia; el camino fue lento, oscurecio rapido dejando ver a la luna llena, Naku la volvio a ver, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro-creo que hemos caminado muy lento...-le dice Takei a Naku, al ver ya la luna.

-cierto... ¡vamos!-le dice feliz mientras empieza a correr el poco camino que les quedaba, subio hasta la habitación y lo primero que resivio al entrar fue un kunai a punto de atravesarle la cabeza-¡Aoi! ¡¿Qué acaso queres matarme?-le pregunta haciendo un gran escandalo.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ahora todos me miran como en Iwa! ¡¿NO se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-grita mientras le tira un libro que tenia cerca, este le quedo estampado en la cara tirandolo al suelo.

-Aoi...denberias calmarte...-le sugiere Takei que iba entranto a la habitación con una tabla en la cara para protegerse de cualquier ataque.

-¡No! ¡Ya me canse!-grito dando un zapataso al suelo, causando que se abriera un hoyo y un pequeño temblor en 3 metros a la redonda.

-¡Calmate!-le grita mientras se le acerca con la tabla en la mano listo para atacar.

-¡basta!-dice Naku que ya se habia recuperado del golpe, pero al ver que no le hacen caso-¡Basta!-grita llamando la atención de los dos, los ojos de Naku ahora estaban rojos y tenian la pupila alargada, por el chakra del Kyubi; los dos lo vuelven a ver casi al instante, Takei baja la tabla dejandola en el suelo, y Aoi solo lo mira-somos un equipo actuemos como tal...no, nos hemos visto durante 2 meses y ahora se comportan como si fueran enemigos...por favor-dice ya más clamado y normal, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

-Bien...-dice Takei, mientras se recuesta en una de las camas, recuesta su cabeza en sus brazos que estan detras de ella, cierra los ojos y aparentemente se queda dormido.

-¿Se durmio?-pregunta Akane que acababa de llegar asustando a Naku, haciendo que de un gritito de niña.

-Aparentemente si-le responde Aoi mientras se quita la camisa celeste manga larga quedando solo con la negra de cuello de tortuga, se quita los guantes y las zandalias ninja-Naku...deberia darte verguenza...ese grito...no, no-se burla de él mientras se acuesta en la cama dandoles la espalda a Naku y Akane.

Naku se quito simplemente las zandalias ninja y se tiro en la cama, estuvo viendo eltecho durante un buen rato, no podia dormir de la emoción que tenia por ver que tan fuertes eran los ninjas de otras aldeas y ver las caras al final del examene de todos los ahí presentes; al final termino durmiendose en la mismo posición en la que se habia acasotado, en forma de cruz, su rostro se tranquilizo demostrando una gran paz.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarfue Aoi, se levanto y vio a Naku por primera vez desde que lo conocio amanecer en su cama, no en el suelo o en lo alto de un arbol del que luego se caeria; se levanto sileciosamente, no hizo ningun ruido, no se escuchaba nada, todo era silencio absoluto en la habitación, tomo una toalla y salio de la habitación sileciosamente. Al entrar de nuevo vio a Takei leyendo un libro, a Naku y Akane todavia dormidos, Takei lo volvioa ver y se levanto con una sonrisa, tomo su toalla y se fue, Aoi vestia su siempre camisa negra de cuello de tortuga pegada al cuerpo, los lazos de sus brazos, solo que ahora llevaba un short negro con una linea de cada lado color hielo; se puso su camisa manga larga de color hielo, le tapaba las manos; saco un pergamino y le puso un poco de su sangre, dejando salir una katana, de empuñadura azul oscuro, la desembaino dejando ver que era de un extraño material para eso,cristal.

-¿Aoi?-pregunta levantandose el peli azul, ve la katana y sonrie-¿La usaras?-le pregunta, Aoi lo vuelve a ver y asiente mientras la embaina otra vez y se la cuelga en la espalda, se sube las mangas yse pone unos pequeños paquetitos rectangulares a lo largo del brazo y luego hace lo mismo en el otro.

-Deberias alistarte...en 2 horas empieza el examen-le dice y este asiente levantandose de la cama, pero se enrolla en la sabana y cae de boca contra el suelo, haciendo gran estruendo al caer, despertando a Akane, que al solo verlo en el suelo le dio poca importancia y se volvio a dormir.

-ay...-susurra mientras se levanta, toma su toalla y sale corriendo al baño, en el trayecto choca contra Takei que estaba entrando.

-Cuidado...-le dice con una sonrisa mientras se aparta, Takei iba vestido con un pantalón negro, unas botas ninja negras casi llegando a la rodilla, sin los listones, una camisa manga corta negra, abajo una camisa verde oscuro manga larga, una bufanda igual a la de Naku solo que sin kanji y de color verde oscuro, su bandaba colgaba de una cadena que llevaba en la cadera, su pelo siempre amarrado en una coleta baja, los guantes sin dedos negros, hasta el pecho colgaba un collar con el nombre "naturaleza" en kanji, de cristal, se notaba algo como energia en un extraño color verde oscuro.

-Takei...buenos días-le saluda con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo sin nada que lo dentenga hacia el baño.

-¿preparado Takei?-le pregunta Aoi con una sonrisa de superioridad que solo ponia cuando estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para ganar, el entendio rapido y sonrio de la misma forma.

-pero sabes que Naku es más fuerte...-le dice aun sin quitar la sonrisa pero mirando el suelo.

-no, Naruto es más ferte...Naku no puede usar las tecnicas que implican el uso de chakra del Kyubi o el Rassengan...o lo descubriran-le corrige mientras dice que no con el dedo de forma divertida.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

Reviews pliss! si?

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Examen Chunnin.

Naku y sus compañeros se dirijian hacia el registro, habian ya varios ninjas de las demás aldeas, faltando media hora para que terminaran las incripciones y empezara la primera parte del examen, se estaban impacientando, en especial Naku que estaba rabiando enfrente de el señor al que le debian dar sus nombres antes de irse a el salón donde se llevaria a cabo la primera parte del examen.

-cuanto tarda-se quejaba Naku al ver al señor que a duras penas habia escribido el nombre de el, porque no le entendia.

-calmate...ya casi, solo falta Aoi-le dice Takei intentando sonar convinvente, puesto que el también estaba fastiado por la tardanza del señor.

-bien... ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu apeliido muchacho?-le pregunta el señor a Aoi, esté algo ya fuera de si, le responde de mala manera.

-Takiyama...-dice intentando no gritar de enojado, resistiendo también las ganas de matarlo, Naku sonrie al ver que al fin habia terminado de registrarlos.

-¡sí, al fin!-dice feliz Naku moviendo el puño alegremente a laaltura de su pecho, intentando evitar algún escandalo, ya que sus dos compañeros se lo pidieron amablemente.

-bien, vamos-dice Aoi todavia enojado mientras empieza a caminar hacia el salón, que estaba en el siguiente piso, solo subian las escaleras y llegaban, Naku empezo a caminar de forma chistosa, cualquiera que lo viera diria que esta ebrio, se tambaleaba de vez en cuando al perder el equilibrio, resiviendo miradas negativas de sus dos compañeros.

Al llegar al salón, vieron a muchas caras nuevas, Naku sonrio abiertamente al entrar y ver a sus posibles contrincantes, esta vez estaba más preparado para el examen, les demostraria a todos que Naruto Uzumaki ya no era un niño, al terminar el examen chunnin, les mostrara que no es debil, mientras tanto sera Naku Uzuki ninja de Tsurigakure.

-bien...aquí empieza el examen, suerte-les dice Takei con una sonrisa, Aoi solo asiente de forma desganada y algo fastiada al no olvidar todavia al señor del registro, Naku solo sonrie sin verlo dando a entender que estaba listo.

-¡Todos sientense!-dice una voz muy conocida para Naku, claro Ibiki el sensor de la primera parte, así lo hizo, busco el asiento en el que le toco, era junto a un ninja de Suna y una de Iwa.

Naku mira fijamente a Ibiki mientras sonríe de forma inexplicable, una simple sonrisa que cualquiera dependiendo de como la vea, puede ser confundida con una de alegria timida, pero la realidad era que esa sonrisa tenia algo de malicia y diversión, Ibiki lo miro intentando saber de donde conocia esos ojos azules que se le hacian tan familiares y a la vez tan desconocidos.

Mientras Aoi no prestaba la más minima atención o eso parecia, realmente esuchaba perfectamente todo lo que hablaban algunos ninjas que tal vez se conocian, y que no le importaba pero no habia más que hacer hasta que empezara el examen, tomo la katana entre sus manos y la miro una vez, luego puso mala cara mientras volvia su vista al frente; el examen estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Bien...el examen esta por comenzar-les dijo, todos le prestaron atención, empezo a explicar las reglas de su examen, aunque Naku ya se las sabia puso cara de interes, adivinando la decima pregunta, les entregaron las hojas, Naku miro la suya con mala cara, no sabia nada de lo que le preguntaban y copiando era un asco, para eso Takei era el experto, mientras él y Aoi solo esperaban, así que...dejo la papeleta en blanco.

Los minutos pasaban y Naku aun no respondia nada, Takei iba por la mitad, casi nadie se sabia las respuestas y Aoi, extrañamente estaba escribiendo, pero eran palbras que no tenian nada que ver con la otra, quedando oraciones un tanto extrañas como esta: "3 kilometros a un gato con shuriken elevandose a un caballo lanza un perrito que choca con un árbol".

-no tiene sentido...-susurra para si Aoi al ver la extraña oración que era la respuesta de la primera, realmente no seriva para copiar, la información no tenia nada que ver con la pregunta, se resigno, puso el lápiz sobre la mesa y se recosto en esta quedandose dormido rapidamente, el aburrimeinto le gano, claro no durmio mucho, empezo a esuchar murmullos al lado de el, volvio su vista hacia su lado derecho, donde habia un ninja de Konoha, este le pedia copia al de enfrente, descaradamente y al instante lo descubrieron.

Siguieron pasando los minutos Takei ya casi terminaba, algunos ninjas estaban que se morian de estres al no saber las respuestas y querer copiar pero tenian miedo de que los descubrieran, Naku seguia sin hacer nada, solo sentado viendo a Ibiki, y Aoi bueno el se habia resigando a no hacer nada, pero tampco podia dormir, le molestaba el sonido de los lapices escribiendo de donde él lastimosamente solo sacaba idioteses.

-Bien termino el tiempo-dice Ibiki levantandose de su asiento, todos lo volvieron a ver-la decima pregunta les sera dada, pero antes: si no responden bien esta pregunta, no solo seran reprobanos si no que no podran volver a hacer el examen otra vez-les dice y como era de esperarse algunos empezarona quejarse-y quedaran como Genin por siempre-les dice y ls quejas no sesaban-¿Alguno quiere abandonar?-les pregunta, al cabo de unos tres minutos quedaron a lo mucho 11 equipos valientes-bien...ustedes son los únicos valientes que se quedaron...felicidades han pasado el examen-luego empezaron a preguntar y el les dio un su relato sobre el espionaje y el compañerismo.

Naku no dejaba de sonreir en ningun momento, estaba feliz pero también algo triste, sabia perfectamente que luego llegaria la segunda parte, luego la última, donde veria a sus antiguos compañeros siento chunnin o jounnin, y que ellos no lo reconocian, y luego como habia dicho diria quién era, también le invadio un miedo al pensar que posiblmente no lo resiban bien o que crean que no es él, la seguridad casi se le va por completo, pero luego recuerda algo que le dijo Akane: _"No importa el tiempo o la distancia, los lazos de amigos sinceros no se rompen, aun después de que alguno muere, lo recuerdan y siempre estan en sus corazones...seguro ellos todavia te quieren y estaran felices de verte"_, sonrio abiertamente pensando que eso podia ser verdad, y si no sabia perfectamente que no estaba solo, tenia al viejo Satoshi, a Takei, Aoi, Akane-sensei y Ayane-sensei que siempre estaran con él.

Takei miraba aburrido todo hasta que una mujer de la nada aparecio llamando su atención, ella empezo a hablarles sobre el segundo examen donde se llevaria a cabo y que lo demás se los diria al día siguiente.

Luego de la primera parte el equipo de Naku se fue a ichiraku ramen a comer, según Naku para celebrar que pasaron a pesar de que él no escribio nada y Aoi solo respondio una y era una total incoherencia que no tenia nada que ver con la pregunta, al llegar se encontraron a los 8 novatos más el equipo de neji y Sai con sus sensei´s, todos los volvieron a ver solo esuchar que llegaban.

-Hola-les saluda kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara, Naku lo mira como si esperara algo más, pero sabia que mientras sea Naku Uzuki, ellos eran unos completos desconocidos, sonrio de la forma más falsa que takei y Aoi habian visto, y al parecer los ninjas de Konoha no lo notaron.

-...Hola...-saluda secamente Naku caminando hacia un puesto libre en las esquina del lucal, los otros dos entraron después de naku y se sentaron a los lados de él.

-¿Han visto a Akane-sensei?-preguntó Aoi, resiviendo la mirada de Naku y Aoi, puesto que esa pregunta no venia al caso de lo que acababa de pasar.

-no-le respondio Takei, volvio su vista hacia los ninjas de Konoha y las chicas menos Hinata que miraba de forma curiosa a Naku miraban a Takei de una extraña forma melosa-ellas incomodan...-dice con la incomodidad notandose en la voz.

-si...solo falta que Naku salga con alguna tonteria-le dice mirandolo de mala manera y en su mente pensando muchas formas de tortura.

-no te preocupes Takei...no lo hare...no veo nada de donde pueda sacar algo-le dice con una sonrisa zorruna, este solo sonrie de medio lado, y Aoi lo mira con odio.

-¿Y los ojos rojos?-le pregunta Aoi con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, desando que Naku le hiciera la vida imposible a alguién diferente a él por una vez en la vida.

-parecen más rosados...-le responde simplemente, ganado una risita de parte de Takei y un una mirada asesina de Aoi, en el momento en el cuál el peli rojo lo iba a atacar, llega Teuchi a pedir su orden y como era de esperarse, Naku pidio su ramen con una gran sonrisa, los otros dos simplemente un tazón mediano.

Mientras los de Konoha solo los miraban, Sakura habia dejado de ver a Takei para ver con desconfianza a Naku, parecia que de la nada se habia ganado su odio o su desagrado, Hinata seguia viendolo con curiosidad, sentia que lo conocia pero a la vez se decia que no habia conocido nuna a nadie con ese color de cabello. Sasuke parecia querer matarlo con la mirada, todavia recordaba sus encuentros en la aldea y la pequeña humillación en el último, todos los miraban diferente, pero al que más miraban era a Naku, la curiosidad los invadio al verlo comer ramen de la misma forma que lo hacia Naruto.

* * *

><p>Bien espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza!<p>

Reviews Pliiss!

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Segunda parte Examen Chunnin.

Un peli rojo estaba sentado en el tejado de la posada en donde se hospedaban, tenia la vista perida en el horizonte por donde el sol empezaba a aparecer, abajo en una de las habitaciones un peli azul estaba sentado en una esquina de esta meditando tranquilamente, desde muy temprano, mientras un peli verde estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente, ninguno se habia alistado todavia para el examen.

-Naku...-llama el peli verde, al notar que ya habia abierto los ojos y se acostumbraba un poco a los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara, se levanto y se dirijió a donde estaba su compañero.

-¿Y Aoi?-le pregunta al momento de sentarse a su lado y verlo leer.

-en el techo...deberiamos alistarnos, en dos horas debemos estar en el lugar del examen-le dice cerrado su libro y dirijiendo su vista hacia Naku que lo miraba fijamente.

-bien... ¡Tú primero!-grito mientras se levanta de un salto y se va su cama, se tapa con las sabanas y se hace el dormido.

-bien, pero ve por Aoi-se levanta de la cama dandole una mirada a Naku que se habia quitado las sabanas de encima y las tenia en sus pies, luego salío de la habitación.

Naku tenia suvista fija en el techo, hasta que se levanto y salío por la ventana con dirección a donde se encotraba Aoi; esté aun viendolo frente a él lo ignoro completamente, todavia enojado por lo de anoche.

-Solo quedan dos horas...resentido-le dice antes de bajar de techo y volver a la habitación haciendose el ofendido por verse ignorado por Aoi.

Las dos horas pasaron y estaban frente al bosque de la muerte, Naku se dispusoa observar a todos lados, habían como 3 equipos más, siendo los cuartos en llegar al campo, faltando solo 4 minutos para la hora dicha por Anko.

-ha...-suspira Naku mientras se sienta en el pasto siendo imitado por Aoi que luego se recuesta y cierra los ojos disfrutando del fresco ambiente que se sentia en el lugar.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Takei al ver a Naku sonreir ampliamanete, al instante esté le vuelve a ver aun sonriendo-¿Cuál es tu duda?-le pregunta mientras lo ve de manera fraternal, como si viera a su hermano pequeño.

-simplemente...lo de siempre, ¿Como reaccionaran?-dice casi para el viento que para Takei perdiendose en su propios penamientos, hasta que siente a Aoi darle un empujun hacia adelante.

-Con sorpresa...y además ¿Qué importa? nos tienes a nosotros, si esos no te apresian bien, que se jodan...nosotros si te queremos Naru...em Naku-le dice corrigiendo su nombre, había olvidado por un segundo que en Konoha no era Naruto.

-Gracias...-le dice con una sonrisa, vuelve su vista hacia el con una mirada divertida-hay que divertirnos-les dice alegremente al ver que ya empezaban a llegar los últimos equipos faltantes y con ellos Anko.

-Bien gusanos, está es la segunda partedel examen Chunnin, consiste en llevar estos dos pergaminos a la torre que hay en el centro de este bosque-les dice mientras les enseña los dos pergaminos-el pergamino de la tierra y el pergamino del cielo, está prohibido leer el pergamino hasta no tener el otro y estar en la torre...si no moriran-les dice con una sonrisa algo sadica.

Siguio explicando el examen y en lo que consistia el bosque; Naku dejo de poner atención, el ya sabia lo que estaba diciendo, bajo la mirada al sus manos y las estuvo viendo hasta que le ofrencieron un papel sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-Firmen ese permiso que me quita toda la responsibilidad de su muerte-les dice-tienen 15 minutos antes de que les entreguemos un pergaminoles dice y todos empiezan a sentarse y leer el papel; Naku simplemente lo firmo y se sentó a ver el bosque.

Mientras en la torre de la Hokage, el equipo siete y ocho estaban reunidos.

-Necesitamos un examinador para la tercera parte, extrañamente el examinador desaparecio y solo encontramos su bandana-les explica Tsunade seriamente.

-¿Habra una eliminatoria?-pregunta Sakura algo preocupada.

-tengo entendido que delos 40 equipos que estaban solo han quedado 10 y de eso luego de este examen es posible que queden 5 o 4, y si vemos la posibilidad de que mueran o pierdan un integrante del equipo pueden quedar 3...así que no seria necesario-explica Shino .

-sería ya a la última parte...me gustaria ser yo Tsunade-sama-le dice Sasuke que había estado retirado en una esquina.

-¿Alguién más?-pregunta para ver si no había otro que también quería serlo-bien...Sasuke Uchiha seras elexaminador de la tercera parte-le dice mientras le entrega un papel-aquí estan las reglasque debes conocer y dar a entender en el tercer examen antes de comenzar-le explica mientras se las señala.

-hmp-responde antesde alejarse con el papel en mano.

-¿alguna otra cosa?-pregunta Kakashi que había estado algo callado al igual que los demás miembros del equipo ocho.

-sí...no estoy segura, pero Akatsuki esta otra vez en movimiento según Jiraya, necesito que esten alerta, puede que Naruto ya no este vivo pero...tal vez ellos no lo saben y hay que proteger la aldea-dice con algo de tristeza por recordar a Naruto.

-entedido-dice kakashi intentando sonar serio, sin mucho exito-¿Quiere que avisemos a otro equipo?-pregunta.

-no, no quiero poner a todos alerta todavia, hay que estar seguros...puede que Jiraya se allá equivocado con la dirección que tomaron...así que por el momento solo vigilen...y si ven algo sospechoso avisaremos a los demás ¿Entendido?-dice exigente pero con algo de tristeza en lavoz.

-¡Sí!-dicen todos menos Sasuke y Shino que solo asintieron, luego emepzaron a salir todos a sus respectivos deberes de equipo de los cuales habían sido interrumpidos.

* * *

><p>Espero les hay gustado y lamento la tardanza, pero estaba on falta de inspiración y tareas atrasadas...así que lo siento.<p>

¿Reviews? espero que si.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no mepertence si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Segunda parte Examen Chunnin, Bosque de la Muerte.

Naku y su equipo esperaban su turno para recojer el pergamino que les tocaria, estuvieron así por 5 minutos más hasta que por fin los llamaron, les entregaron el pergamino del cielo y luego se fueron a la puerta con un número 15 arriba de sus cabezas, solo otros 10 minutos más antes de empezar la segunda parte.

-Rapido...-repetía cada tres segundos Naku con impaciencia,volviosu vista hacia Aoi que parecia molesto y apunto de empezar a decir su desagrado con la tardanza en voz alta.

-calmense...ya empezara, sean pacientes-les sugiere Takei resiviendo una mirada de los mil demonios de Aoi y ser ignorado por Naku.

Los minutos restantes pasaron y Anko diola orden de abrir las puertas, así los grupos entraron al bosque; Naku y su equipo entraron al solo abrirse la puerta, dando a entender una gran velocidad y se internaron al bosque, se pusieron en la rama de un gran árbol lo bastante alto para no ser visto desdeabajo o árboles bajos.

Se sentaron y estuvieron callados un buen rato, pensando estrategias para pasar en el bosuqe sin llamar la atencón de algun ninja que pudiera tomarlos por sorpresa o algun animal carnivoro fuera de lo común.

-¿Algún plan?-pregunta Takei rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

-deberiamos conseguir primero el pergamino de la tierra, luego solo consentrarnos en llegar sanos y salvos a la torre...-dice Aoi solo viendo lo primordial en el examen.

-deberiamos mantenernos cerca del pequeño río que pasa por el bosque...así tendremos agua y comida-dice Naku mientras dirige su vista hacia abajo, donde solo ve verde y más verde.

-bien...entonces, busquemos algún grupo de ninjas que tenga el pergamino tierra-dice Aoi levantandose y saltando a una rama cercana-mientras más rapido mejor-dice y luego Naku y Takei lo siguen de cerca llegando a las orias de un pequeño arollo.

-bien, necesitamos agua y comida, también poner alguna trampa por si algunos pasados de listos o cobardes quieren tomarnos desprevenidos-empieza a decir Takei mientras anota lo necesario en una hoja de papel.

-yo pongo la trampa...ni se nos querran volver a asercar-dice Aoi mientras empieza a caminar hacia unos arbustos, su mirada tenia un brillo sadico en ella y su sonrisa era malevola.

-no quiero saber...-dice Naku mientras se acerca al arollo y empieza a buscar peces.

-entonces...pondre una fogata, seguro tenes hambre ¿Verdad Na...?-pregunta y al escuchar el sonido que hizo Naku al caer al agua vuelv a ver encontrandose con una Naku sobre una roca solo con la ropa interior y un pescado en cada mano-que rapido...-susurra y luego sonrie.

-listo ¿Que me estabas diciendo?-pregunta mientras le pone en la cara los dos pescado.

-Nada...-dice y al momento vuelve Aoi con una sonrisa victoriosa-¿Porqué esa sonrisa?-le pregunta curioso, no es muy normal verlo sonreir así, solo cuando conseguia algo muy importante para él.

-hm...simplemente que acabo de econtrar un conejo...-dice y se los enseña-¿Lo comemos? se ve delicioso-dice con una sonrisa.

-¡No!-grita Naku, resiviendo una pedrada de parte de Aoi-¡¿Porqué lo hicisite?-le pregunta todo exaltado y apunto de ir a atacarlo.

-calláte...estas pidiendo que los enemigos vengan...-le dice serio Aoi-por eso la pedrada-luego pone al conejo en el suelo y esté solo cierra los ojos quedandose quieto.

-mira, se murio-dice Naku al ver que el conejo no se movia.

-no...seguro esta asustado-le dice Takei, se queda callado un rato y luego vuelve su vista hacia su derecha, ahí vio un par de ojos rojos observandolos que luego desaparecio-chicos...alerta, en este bosque seguro no solo estan los ninjas para el examen, puede que también esten enemigos de las aldeas-dice alertando a sus dos compañeros que estaban ocupados viendo al conejo.

-bien...se pondra divertido-dice Aoi mientras sonrie sadicamente-comamos...muero de hambre-dice al tiempo en que se sienta en una roca cerca de la fogata que Takei no termina de hacer.

-espera...necesito encender el fue...go-dice al ver ya encendido el fuego yvuelve a ver a Naku con mirada negativa por la acción-¿No podian esperar?-les pregunta algo enojado.

-no...-dice Naku-además es mejor rapido...nos espian y no alguien del examen...tiene una energía diferente...-les dice en un susurro.

-claro...puedes sentir el chakra positivo y el negativo... ¿Qué crees que sea?-le pregunta con curiosidad y al igual que él susurrado.

-no sé...solo que no es alguien con quién quieras ir a dar un paseo y estar seguro que volveras vivo-le dice, Aoi solo los escuchaba pero no daba comentario, miraba a todas partes con sigilo intentando que nadie se de cuenta, y en efecto un par de ojos rojos los observaba desde la distancia y como dijo Naku no es alguien del examen.

-Naku... ¿Recuerdas esa misión en la aldea de la Cascada?-le pregunta y Naku asiente, dando a entender que si mientras que Takei no entendia bien a que la pregunta-¿También recuerdas a las personas que vimos ahí, las que querian tomar el collar que debiamos llevar a salvo a la aldea?-le pregunta resiviendo otra respuesta afirmativa-diganme loco...pero creo que son las mismaspersonas, solo que diferentes-les dice, reciviendo una interrogante de Naku y Takei.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta Takei sin entender muy bien.

-bueno...ustedes saben muy bien cuál es mi Kekenkai...y se que son ellos, acabo de ver a uno y si Takei, tienen los ojos rojos-les dice y Takei solo afirma entendiendo a que se refiere-son los mismos...pero como dijiste Naku, tienen una energía diferente...es psoible que los haya mandado alguién-les explica su supoción.

-no entedi nada...pero seria mejor que hagamos como si no sabemos nada y consigamos el pergamino, sin mostrar nuestro verdadero potencial-dice Naku mientras se levanta-deberiamos movernos...nuestro objetivo principal son los pergaminos-dice en voz alta para que el que los espía lo oiga, lograndolo.

-me parece bien...Naku-le dice Takei con una sonrisa mientras se levanta; una brisa fría se sintío en el lugar por pocos segundos causando un mal presentimiento en los tres, no es muy normal que una brisa tan fría como las del invierno pasé por un bosque bastante calido.

-hay que cuidarnos-dice Aoi desde la rama de un árbol, había subido lo bastante rapido para sentir el menor frío posible.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado!<p>

Reviews pliss!

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto no me pertence sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Una espesa niebla se hace presente en el bosque de la muerte, la luna llena pronto llegara a su punto más alto, el aire que se respira es frío y muy pesado, dando un ambiente muy misterioso a lo que se oculta tras esos grandes árboles. Naku y su equipo estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol planeando su próximo movimiento, hasta ahora las espesa neblina ha evitado que sus espías los vean, pero necesitan un plan para conseguir el pergamino esa misma noche, sin errores ni contratiempos.

-Hay que usar la neblina, para nosotros es muy fácil andar sin ver nada-dice Aoi recordando su línea de sangre, la habilidad de sentir las presencias buenas y malas que le da el Kyubi a Naku y la extraña forma de sentir el lugar por donde pisa y sus alrededores de Takei.

-¿Entones nos separamos?-pregunta Naku viendo a Takei fijamente ya que es él, el que toma ese tipo de decisiones.

-¿Pero cómo sabríamos cuando ya alguien lo haya conseguido?-pregunta Takei a sus dos compañeros.

-Es cierto, no podemos traernos tres pergaminos de la Tierra…eso quitaría posibilidades a los demás equipos y menos diversión para nosotros en la tercera parte del examen-dice con una sonrisa el peli rojo mientras vuelve su vista hacia Naku.

-A mí no me miren-les responde el peli azul haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Un jutsu de invocación?-pregunta más a si mismo que hacia los otros el peli verde mientras piensa en las posibilidades.

-Esa sería una buena idea-dice y sus ojos amarrillos toman cierto brillo de misterio-hey Naku préstame una rana-le pide con una sonrisa.

-No…tú tienes invocaciones propias…úsalas-le responde mientras lo ve con desaprobación.

-ha...bueno usaremos nuestras propias invocaciones-les intenta calmar Takei, su mirada carmesí se posa en la luna llena-bien, el que encuentre un pergamino de la tierra…mande una invocación a los demás ¿De acuerdo?-les pregunta, estos dos asienten y los tres se levantan listo para ir en busca del pergamino.

-Esperen…pero las ranas no son tan rápidas-les dice Naku viéndolos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No importa…nos mandas la más rápida-le dice Aoi restándole importancia.

-¿Y cómo sabrá dónde están?-pregunta otra vez.

-Buena pregunta…mándamela a mí-le responde el peli verde mientras le entrega una hoja de un color morado claro-esto es como una brújula al poner un poco de chakra, lo absorve y busca en indica donde estoy… Aoi ves que si podía ser útil-les dice entregándole la hoja a Naku.

-Bien…vamos-dice nuestro hiperactivo peli azul mientras salta hacia abajo perdiéndose en la neblina.

-Suerte…-dice Takei dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de hacer lo mismo que su otro compañero.

-Sí…-responde para el viento antes de saltar hacia otra rama.

Naku Uzuki no es el mejor espía ni el mejor en recolección de información, pero si sabe dónde buscarla y como lograr no ser descubierto, en la mayoría de las ocasiones; pero ahora es de crucial importancia aprovechar la oportunidad que la naturaleza les ha dado.

-Bien…-susurra al encontrarse con un equipo que estaban empezando a cambiar turno, esperaba encontrar el pergamin de la tierra lo más pronto posible, así no terminarian con dos pergaminos iguales.

Se acera desde atras, siendo lo más silencioso posible y no llamar la atención; al sentir sus energías podia saber mejor sus intenciones y realmente no eran malos.

Mientras Aoi seguia saltando de rama en rama hasta que se detuvo y volvio su vista hacia abajo, no se veia nada, solo una opaca luz que casi no se distinguia, bajo de un salto y y como un gato aterrizo con gacia y sin hacer el más minimo sonido. Empezo a caminar hacia donde las voces lo guiaban, mientras más fuertes se hacen más cerca esta de su objevito, solo faltaba ver si era el pergamino correcto.

La opaca luz estaba casi justo enfrente de él, pero la iluminación era suficiente para distinguir tres siluetas sentadas alrededor de la luz, se agacho y busco lo más solido que pudiera en el suelo , tomo una piedrecita y la tiro hacia ellos poniendolos en alerta. Se acerco al más cercano, puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de este y con la otra le acerco un Kunai al cuello.

-Ahora dime...si no quieres que te mate a tí y tus compañeros en este mismo instante ¿Que pergamino tienen?-le dice a su victima con un tono de voz misterioso, apretando más el Kunai contra la piel de este.

-Cielo...-dice y un pequeño escalofrío lo recorre al sentir el Kunai alejarse y la sangre correr de la pequeña herida.

Aoi se alejo de la misma forma en que se acerco, se fué del campamento con la vista fija en nada, guiandose de ls sonidos volvio a empezar a buscar a alguien cercano a ver si esta vez si tenia el pergamino que buscaba y ya no perder más tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo en el que Aoi amenzaba a el equipo que encontro Takei se había subido a la copa de un árbol, meditaba tranquilamente como si no tuviera nada que completar; a los segundos una hermosa ave azul con una bandana de tsuri se le acerco posandose en su cabeza, al abrir los ojos el ave los cierra y desaparece dejandole un pedazito de papel en la cabeza.

Toma el pedazito de papel entre sus manos y este empieza a brillar en una tonalidad de azul electrico algo opaco, lo arrugo y bajo del árbol de un salto.

Siguio su camino buscando alguna señal de vida diferente a la de los animales y las plantas que se movian con la fría brisa; sus sentidos lo guiaban para no tropezar o dar contra algo y lo único que se preguntaba era si sus compañeros estarian bien o si lo estarian haciendo bien.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, primero lamento la tardanza...lo siento, estoy atrasada en entrega de actividades y ya la proxima semana a examenes...y segundo lamento el hecho de que sea tan corto...en serio...prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera ya más largo...!<p>

Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Había fracasado, se había equivocado y ahora no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, el grupo con el que se había topado, no poseía el pergamino que buscaba y necesitaba, bajo la mirada, y aunque sabía que no distinguiría nada por la neblina, así lo hizo, estuvo así por un buen rato.

-No…Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki no puedo rendirme-dice en voz baja dándose ánimos-¡Debo seguir adelante!-dice en un grito y con una sonrisa mientras salta y se posa sobre un rama-Bien ¿Hacia dónde?-se pregunta mientras observa lo poco que se ve del bosque.

Salto hacia la rama de adelante y así sucesivamente hasta que se detiene al ver algo interesante, justo frente a él, un equipo que estaba sentado, tal vez revisando sus tácticas, los observo, y distinguió lo que quería, el pergamino de la Tierra, sonrío para sí mismo, había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin estarlo haciendo realmente. Haciendo el menor ruido posible trepo el árbol donde se hallaba, resultando en una altura bastante buena, estuvo pensando en algunas formas de conseguirlo y divertirse un poco, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, sonrío perversamente.

Mientras tanto, Takei de lo más sereno observaba pacientemente a un equipo, que estaban simplemente sentados en la rama de un árbol, y no le importaba si ya lo habrían descubierto, a él solo le interesaba saber qué era lo que escondían, ya sabía que el pergamino era otro del Cielo, pero le daba curiosidad, por la neblina que evita que observe todo a la perfección.

-Ha….no debería estar holgazaneando-se sermonea a sí mismo por estar perdiendo el tiempo, había encontrado a ese quipo hace tal vez como 15 minutos, siendo el primero equipo con el que se encuentra, salta hacia una rama más alta y pasa de largo al equipo-Veamos…por aquí-dice mientras se dirige hacia su derecha.

Sigue saltando, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, un delicioso aroma fue el causante, venia de algún lugar abajo, bajo su mirada logrando observar una tenue luz amarillenta, suspiro tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos, por un momento se sintió relajado, y se puso a pensar en si tal vez alguno de su compañeros ya habrían conseguido el pergamino.

En algún lugar del extremo sur del bosque Aoi se encontraba recargado en un árbol, en su regazo el pergamino de la tierra, había enviado a dos de sus invocaciones más rápidas, pero no sabía si llegarían a tiempo para evitar, lastimar a alguien de algún otro quipo con la desafortunada suerte de toparse con uno de ellos, como la tuvo el equipo con el que se encontró.

-Que divertido…-susurro para sí mismo mientras sonreía malévolamente recordando el grito que dio uno de los integrantes, se atrevió a soltar una carcajada-Ha…Fue demasiado fácil, espero los integrantes de los demás equipos sean más fuertes-dice al viento mientras emite un bostezo.

Se acomoda tranquilamente mientras toma el pergamino y lo encierra con su chakra, creando un pequeño campo de protección que solo él puede atravesar. Se queda completamente dormido al paso de los minutos, su respiración es tranquila y suave, su semblante se ablando al momento dándole uno más sereno.

A unos cuantos minutos del amanecer, Naku estaba frente a Aoi, este lo miraba con tic en el ojo derecho, al ver que se había dormido, por suerte el pergamino seguía ahí, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo al ver la capa de chakra que lo cubría, a los pocos minutos llego Takei.

-¡Ya viste se durmió!-exclamo algo irritado por ese hecho, Takei solo se limitó a afirmar con un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

-Déjalo…al menos no perdió el pergamino-le dice para intentar calmarlo-solo hay que esperar a que despierte-le indica mientras se sienta al lado de Aoi y se recuesta también se recuesta en el tronco del árbol.

-Te lo tomas muy a la ligera-le reclama enojado al verlo recostarse, pero tampoco iba a quedarse ahí parado, se acostó en el suelo usando las piernas de Takei como almohada, cerrado sus ojos para descansar, lo que no pudo hacer en la noche.

-No creo…simplemente intento evitar enojarme si no es necesario-le explica sus razones a un Naku casi dormido.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-le pregunta curioso, abrió sus ojos para verlo, tenía una mirada serena, se notaba bastante relajado, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-Oye…no estamos de día de campo-le dice divertido al ver la tranquilidad con la que Takei se sentía.

-Lo sé…y es muy fácil, solo hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas-le responde aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hay sí, es muy fácil-le dice con sarcasmo-¿Cómo ver siempre el lado positivo a las cosas?-le pregunta.

-Practica…-le responde con mucha simpleza-y también depende de la personalidad de cada persona-le explica mientras ve cómo se va haciendo más claro cada vez, llegando el amanecer.

-bueno…-le dice, se queda en silencio observando las serenas facciones del rostro de Takei, pensando en las veces en que lo había visto enojarse, solo fueron dos, la primera fue en un entrenamiento, su ira fue dirigida hacia Aoi por haberse excedido en entrenamiento de Naku y la segunda con el viejo Satoshi por casi intoxicarlos con su ramen.

El amanecer se hizo presente ante ellos, Aoi seguía dormido y ninguno se sentía con ganas de levantarse o de si quiera despertarlo, tomando posiciones más cómodas para descansar mejor, además no había prisa, era el segundo día del examen y no había porque apurarse. Naku se durmió rápidamente quedando despierto solo Takei, saco un libro de la bolsa que llevaba junto a su espada Aoi, empezó a leerlo, ya amaneció y no podía darse el lujo de dormirse sin habían otros equipos buscando los pergaminos.

Al paso de las horas Takei llevaba más de la mitad del libro, tal vez faltaran unas dos horas antes de almorzar, y ni Naku ni Aoi despertaban todavía, pero no dio mucha importancia, mientras siguiera escuchando los ronquidos de Naku y sentir su cabeza en sus piernas, y sentir a Aoi recostado en su hombro le daba la suficiente tranquilidad. Siguió pasando el tiempo, hasta que sintió reacción en Aoi que se levantaba de su hombro, volvió su mirada hacia él, se veía somnoliento, parpadeo un par de veces.

-Despertaste-dice Takei y Aoi lo vuelve a ver casi al instante, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que estaba ahí, y más al ver a Naku acostado y usando las piernas de Takei como almohada.

-¿A qué hora llegaron?-pregunto con la voz neutral, pero en el interior estaba un poco impresionado, y algo asustado, no esperaba despertar y saber que ellos ya estaban ahí.

-Justo al amanecer-le dice mientras cierra el libro-¿Quieres comer?-le pregunta y Aoi asiente-bien…solo esperemos que Naku despierte, y cuando terminemos, nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a la torre-le dice.

-Hm…-susurra Naku mientras se acomoda, Aoi sonríe maliciosamente y le quita a Takei el libro, y lo usa para darle a Naku en la cabeza-¡Ay!-grito al sentir el golpe, que lo despertó de sus dulces sueños.

-Al fin…ya tengo hambre-dice Aoi mientras le devuelve el libro a Takei, este solo sonríe por la actitud de su amigo, no tenía remedio, y Naku tampoco, este se había levantado con un solo propósito, estamparle su puño en la cara de Aoi. El peli rojo solo río burlonamente, mientras Naku lo miraba con ira y empezaba a seguirlo.

-Basta-les dice Takei deteniendo a Naku del brazo para evitar que lo lastime, Aoi suspira mientras se sienta en la raíz de un árbol, Naku solo lo mira aun con ira, sus ojos azules denotaban un brillo algo extraño e inexplicable para sus dos compañeros-mejor consigamos comida-sugiere mientras arrastra a Naku de brazo, siendo seguidos de cerca por Aoi.

Estuvieron caminando tranquilamente buscando el río, siendo guiados por el excelente oído de Takei, encontrándose con un perfecto lugar para descansar más y preparar su almuerzo. Aoi se acercó al río y se quedó observando su reflejo por unos momentos, finándose especialmente en sus ojos amarillos parecidos a los de un gato.

-Ha… ¿Por qué mis ojos son así?-se pregunta, observándose fijamente en el reflejo.

-Porque así naciste, pero ¿Qué importa?-dice Naku sin entender la complejidad del asunto para él.

-Importa porque…bueno, todos huyen de mi-le dice sin mucha aun sin quitar la vista de su reflejo.

-¿Y qué?-le pregunta quitándole importancia-A mí me odiaban por algo de lo que yo no sabía, al principio si me importaba…pero luego dejo de importarme y empecé a intentar hacerme destacar…mi sueño era convertirme en Hokage, ahora ya no se-le cuenta mientras le da a Takei un pescado de tamaño medio.

-Sí, ya me contaste muchas veces esa historia-le dice dándole poca importancia, y hasta había sonado aburrido-Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste ese pescado?-le pregunta al verlo ya en la manos de Takei.

-Hm…de por ahí en el río-le responde intentando quitarle importancia-hehe-ríe nerviosamente al sentir la mirada insistente de su amigo peli rojo.

Comieron tranquilamente, aunque Aoi antes de empezar miraba desconfiado su pedazo de pescado, hasta que vio comer sin preocupación a sus dos compañeros; luego estuvieron sentados haciendo nada mientras veían pasar el tiempo; más tarde decidieron empezar a moverse hacia la torre para acabar de una vez por todas.

Saltaban de rama en rama, habían empezado a reír cuando Naku casi se cae de uno de los árboles, aunque a él no le pareció tan gracioso al principio, término riendo con ellos; siguieron así hasta que lograron divisar la torre; pararon justo frente a ella y entraron en la puerta que tenían justo enfrente. Ahí solo había una habitación vacía, lo único que había eran unas gradas que llevaban a un lugar desconocido para ellos. Sacaron los pergaminos y los abrieron, y como Naku ya esperaba, uno de los sensei salió para darles el informante de que habían aprobado.

-¡Felicidades!-los felicita alegremente, alguien que Naku reconoció rápidamente, Kakashi Hatake era quién les llego a informar-Aprobaron la segunda parte del examen-les dice sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

-Sí, que bien ¡Hagamos una fiesta!-dice Aoi con fingida alegría mientras se va a sentar cerca de la pared apoyando su cabeza en esta.

-Déjelo, siempre es así-le dice Takei al ver como miraba Kakashi a Aoi.

-¡Aoi! ¡No deberías portarte así!-le grita Naku mientras se acerca a él, enojado por la actitud tan de él, que no puede dejar ni por un momento.

-Sí mamá-le dice con sarcasmo.

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡No puedo creer que seamos amigos! ¡Takei di algo!-empieza a hacer berrinche, mientras patalea.

-Naku-le dice Takei mientras se acerca a él.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado..!<p>

Reviews?

Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

— ¡Nada de: Naku! — grita, se sentía fastidiado y no sabía porque. Tal vez era el hecho de intentar hacerse notar; dar una pista de quién era a su antiguo sensei, pero no importaba lo que fuera simplemente lo fastidiaba.

— Cálmate, no estas dando una buena impresión — le explica pacientemente Takei. Le había tomado desprevenido su actitud tan explosiva; desde que habían llegado a Konoha, Naku se mostraba bastante hiperactivo. Y se ponía a pensar que tal vez era por el hecho de que quería dar a conocer su identidad, con algunas pistas; y si era así, no daban indicios de darse cuenta de algo, además de las miradas.

— ¡Pero…! — a empezar una excusa iba cuando Takei le tapo la boca.

— Naku, basta; tienes que comportarte, así no se resuelven las cosas — le dice tranquilamente. No quería empezar una discusión que bien se podía evitar fácilmente.

Naku lo miro por unos momentos antes de irse a sentar al otro extremo de la habitación.

— Takei, ¿Qué haremos por los próximos tres días? — pregunta aburrido Aoi sacando de la funda su espada para pulirla al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer.

Kakashi que estaba algo apartado del grupo; los observaba sorprendido, no se imagino que el primer equipo en terminar se enojara fácilmente por algo tan estúpido. Aunque por un momento le recordó a su equipo, al cual le faltaba un integrante, en sus discusiones causados por Naruto cuando Sasuke se mostraba indiferente o lo molestaba por cualquier cosa.

— No sé, deberíamos reforzar nuestra unión como equipo — sugiere recibiendo un par de miradas enojadas.

— Ni loco — dicen Naku y Aoi al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta se lanzan miradas no muy lindas.

— Bien — dice fastidiado por la actitud tan infantil de ambos; y no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a su nivel por algo tan estúpido desde su punto de vista.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar. Naku se estaba enojando al ver que Kakashi no mostraba alguna señal de irse a otro lugar; quería descansar, estar así todo el tiempo le cansaba bastante; y el hambre no ayudaba mucho. Busco formas de distraerse; pero era inútil, quería salir y quitarse la transformación pero sabía que eso sería algo bastante imprudente.

Mientras tanto Takei meditaba los últimos acontecimientos en su vida; desde hace varios años a la actualidad. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue conocer a Naruto; le ayudo en mucho y lo hizo una mejor persona a lo que era antes, aunque al principio no congeniaron bien pero que ahora era muy buenos amigos. Sonrío entre tantos recuerdos agradables.

Desde ese momento pasaron los siguientes tres días en total aburrimiento. Naku seguía disgustado por el hecho de que Kakashi no se iba en ningún momento como si lo hubieran mandado a vigilarlos. A sus dos compañeros no les importaba mucho; y no habían pensado en le problema de la transformación de Naruto a Naku, al no hablarse en ningún momento desde que se pelearon por una tontería.

— Bien, para este momento todos los quipos ya deben de haber terminado el examen — dice Kakashi rompiendo el tortuoso silencio en el que se encontraban.

Los tres lo vuelven a ver al instante de decir la primera palabra; disgustados se levantan de sus nada cómodos puestos. Kakashi les hace un ademán para que le sigan; empiezan a subir las escaleras de la derecha, que los llevarían a lo que sería el lugar de reunión.

Entraron a un salón que a Naku le pareció bastante conocido. Ahí se encontraban solo dos equipos de los que posiblemente deberían ser tres. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Tsunade con Sasuke al lado de ella.

Se dirigieron al lugar en donde Akane los esperaba. Naku sonrío feliz al ver a su sensei esperándoles y por fin alejarse de Kakashi, aunque en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado estar con él, en esos momentos no. Necesitaba ocultar su identidad, aunque ya había dado pistas.

— En dos semanas se realizara la tercera parte del examen — empieza a explicar Tsunade. — Ese día se escogerá con quién lucharan. Sugiero que se preparen — explica y vuelve a ver a Sasuke. — El examinador de la última parte del examen es Sasuke Uchiha.

Naku al escuchar lo último su semblante paso de ser alegre a uno más serio. No le agrado esa idea; su antiguo compañero juzgándolo, que lindo iba a ser el examen. Aunque moría de ganas de verle la cara cuando lo viera quitarse la transformación; sería uno de los mejores momentos desde que llego a Konoha.

Después de que terminara la segunda parte, el equipo de Naku se dirigió al departamento en donde se quedaban; iban de mejor humor, se habían amigado, en lo que cabe de la palabra, y se habían dedicado a intentar darse una disculpa decente sin terminar en otra discusión.

Ya pasadas las dos semanas Naku estaba listo para mostrar su rostro y solo pedía no luchar en el primer combate. Se puso la ropa que antes usaba cuando era ninja de Konoha; solo que en vez de azul ahora negro. Sobre ello se puso una túnica negra para cubrir la ropa.

Takei y Aoi le sonrieron; tenían el presentimiento de que quizá sería la última vez que estarían como equipo. Ya que después de ese día; él dejaría de ser Naku Uzuki para volver a ser Naruto Uzumaki.

Se dirigieron hacia el estadio de la aldea; en donde se llevaría a cabo la tercera parte. Estaban impacientes por saber con quién pelearía cada uno. Entraron y ahí estaban todos los equipos en el centro del estadio; todos los veían con atención. Arriba el Tsurikage les hacía ademanes de que todo estaría bien y que no intentaran impedir en lo que Naku quería hacer.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.Y sobre el Naruhina empezara en uno o dos capitulos mas.<p>

¡Reviews plis!

Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

«Que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien» se repite Naku al ver a todos pasar por el papel que les dirá que número de casilla es la suya. No quiere ser el primero pero tampoco le gustaría ser el último; aunque sería más reconfortarle tener pensado que decir y hacer a la hora de dejar ver su verdadera identidad. Miro a Takei que tranquilo e inmutable espera su turno para escoger número; luego miro a Aoi que ya había escogido número y estaba mirando aburrido a todo aquel en las gradas que observaban como eran escogidos los combates.

Al final solo dos números quedan; el uno y el siete. «Vamos siete, que sea siete» suplica en su mente mientras comienza a caminar hacia la caja que sostiene Sasuke Uchiha de manera aburrida. Toma un papel y aun suplicando lo abre; para su suerte el uno es el que le toca.

— Uno — dice decepcionado; esperaba más tiempo para pensar, él quería hacerlo después de su batalla, pero quizá la suerte o lo que sea no quería que él revelara su identidad todavía, tal vez había algo que debía hacer Naku y que Naruto no podía hacer.

Regresa a su puesto, ve el último nombre en la casilla número siete: P-Fujita. Volvió su vista hacia el lado derecho en donde imagino que estaría es persona; y afirmativamente ahí estaba, sus ojos grises lo miraron por unos momentos poniendo nervioso a Naku, tenían algo parecido a la maldad en ellos, no sabía porque pero de repente sintió que algo malo pasaría y que tal vez no podría evitarlo. Levanto la vista hacia el Tsurikage y la Hokage que como líderes están en lo más alto del edificio observando a todos. Recordó cuando él quería ser como ellos, alguien admirado por muchos, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si todavía quería serlo.

— Hokage, ¿ese sigue siendo mi sueño? — se pregunto. Desde pequeño se planteo el querer serlo; demostrarles a todos lo que valía y sigue valiendo, también protegerlos…ahora tenia una forma diferente de protegerlos, con el defecto de que no sabían que es él: Naruto Uzumaki. «Tal vez no, pero sigo queriendo proteger a todos… ¡Dattebayo! » sonrío alegremente para si mismo, como solía hacerlo antes; sin notar una curiosa mirada proveniente de Sasuke.

— La primera batalla entre Naku Uzuki y Shang Suzuki se llevara a cabo dentro de tres minutos — anunció demandante sin apartar la vista de Naku. — Los demás, por favor ir a las gradas a esperar su turno.

Pasados los tres minutos Naku ya estaba parado en el centro de la arena, Shang al igual que P-Fujita le daba cierto temor verlo a los ojos; esos ojos color negro guardaban cierto rencor o más parecía maldad. Recordó que ese par pertenecen a un mismo equipo, pero la integrante femenina aparentemente es toda dulzura pero aprendió en todo ese tiempo que no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada.

— Bien — empieza. — Las reglas son las siguientes: no pueden matar a su oponente, segundo si uno queda inconsciente la batalla termina — terminó. Dio la señal para que empezara el combate.

Naku se quedó parado; no movía ningún musculo. Examinaba atentamente a su oponente; esperando, también, el primer movimiento de este. Shang atacó primero corriendo hacia él. Naku reacciono dos segundos tarde recibiendo casi todo el impacto del golpe, choco contra la pared del estadio.

— Vaya, esa realmente no me la esperaba — dijo para si. Se levanto; en su rostro una sonrisa divertida se dibujo al tiempo en que para la vista de todos desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo frente a su oponente, dándole un golpe en el estomago, mandándolo contra un árbol. «Akane puede estar loca, pero su entrenamiento si es efectivo» pensó feliz con los resultados; nunca había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo fuera de los entrenamientos. — Hm…—se quedó pensativo viendo como el polvo se disipaba; su oponente ya no estaba ahí.

Se puso alerta; pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaba. Sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda y la cabeza, luego no vio nada más que oscuridad, tampoco logro escuchar más allá de una sonora maldición que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía. Lo raro es que no sintió el golpe, solo el dolor.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue un cielo azul Se levantó para saber donde estaba; rodeado de flores y un verde pasto, a lo lejos frondosos árboles y grandes montañas. Un hermosos paisaje; el sonido de las aves cantando se oía como una dulce melodía. Cerca se podían oír risas de niños; curioso comenzó a caminar en busca de los dueños de las risas.

— Takei — dijo la niña entre risas. Su largo cabello verde le llegaba hasta la cintura; sus ojos de un azul igual al suyo. A su lado un pequeño niño de corto cabello verde, la miraba con sus rojos ojos enfadado; su vista cambió de dirección hacia Naruto.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto de golpe; tomándolo desprevenido. Pudo notar cierto enfado en el tono de voz del niño, al cual había nombrado como: Takei; y guardaba cierto parecido con su amigo, solo que más aniñado.

Naruto no sabía que responder. « ¿Qué le digo? Pero, primeramente ¿dónde estoy? ».

— ¿Acaso es sordo? — pregunto, no más contento que antes. Se acercó a él; le llegaba al pecho, no era tan bajo como se esperaba. Sus ojos rojos eran más oscuros y con un brillo extraño, no felicidad pero tampoco tristeza.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki — le dijo todavía dudando de su respuesta. — ¿Y tu?

— Takei Umoi — le responde con el mismo tono que al principio.

« ¿Es Takei? — se pregunto. Lo observaba detenidamente; es igual a él perola actitud es muy diferente. — Debe ser, es igual a Takei pero más pequeño». Siguió mirándolo por un buen rato; queriendo encontrar algo que le dijera que efectivamente son la misma persona. Pero también esta la forma en como llego ahí. « ¿Cómo llegue aquí? », intento recordar lo último que sucedió y le vino a la mente Shang Suzuki; estaba en una batalla con él y de ahí sintió dolor, y ahora esta en ese lugar con un Takei en miniatura y de muy mal humor.

Mientras tanto en el estadio todos estaban perplejos; Naku Uzuki acababa de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Aoi se dedicaba a maldecir; mientras Takei buscaba una razón para lo que paso.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta? — decía una y otra vez. Decidido salto de las gradas hacia la arena; y se dirigió al lugar donde por estuvo por última vez Naku. Frustrado volvió su vista hacia donde estaba Takei. — Maldita sea Naku, ¿dónde te metiste?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — el que pregunto fue Shang; estaba al igual que todos perplejo por la desaparición de Naku, fue todo repentino, él estaba listo para atacarlo cuando desapareció sin más.

— ¡Eso quiero saber! — Aoi Nakirazu jamás había estado tan frustrado en toda su vida. Pero ahora con la desaparición de su amigo no hallaba que hacer.

A los dos minutos Takei ya estaba junto a él. Y no sabia porque pero empezaba a sentir otra vez esa sensación de ya haber conocido antes a Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hola, la mento tanto la tardansa. He estado muy ocupada con el inicio de clases, no me he acostumbrado todavia. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo por lo ocupada que estaba pero aquí esta; también espero no decepcionarlo.<p>

Gracias por leer el capitulo, aunque me haya tardado meses en subirlo. :) Algun reviews?

Cuidense!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO.<strong>

Parado en lo alto de la torre del Hokage un misterioso hombre vestido completamente de negro no dejando ver su rostro, solo se notaban unos resaltantes mechones rojos saliendo de la capucha. Desde ahí logra ver muy bien el estadio en donde los exámenes Chunnin se llevan a cabo, sintiéndose satisfecho al hacer que su elegido llegara satisfactoriamente al pasado y haber causado tal alboroto para poder seguir con su plan.

Espero el momento en que su pequeño hijo, de cabello verde se acercara a averiguar que había pasado con el muchacho, compañero de equipo de él. Ahí fue cuando actuó, sabe bien que no lo lograría si Takei llega a saber de su presencia en la aldea.

Pero está más seguro de que al chico al que mando al pasado descubriría algo que le sería de mucha ayuda a su mismo como a Takei; ya que solo así podrían evitar el mal que se avecina a destruir todo y necesita ese archivo para saber la identidad y guiarlos.

« Es muy simple, casi todos están en el examen » se alentó, pues los nervios de fallar lo ponen a dudar de su propias habilidades.

* * *

><p>Takei seguía mirándolo de mala manera; cosa que no ayudaba mucho en su situación, ya que solo lograba ponerlo nervioso. Nunca espero que esos ojos rojos lo pusieran así. Pero a pesar de eso debía pensar mejor en como volver a casa.<p>

— Disculpe ¿tiene hambre? — pregunta la pequeña apartándose un mecho de cabello verde de la cara mientras le sonríe amablemente.

Ante esto Takei negó resignado, su hermana es demasiado amable con todos, aun si no los conoce y eso es peligroso por que en el mundo no solo hay gente buena sino también mala. Se acercó a Naruto con recelo; observando cada uno de sus movimientos por su pretende hacer algo malo, mínimo con una patada lo distrae para salir corriendo con su hermana.

Naruto por su parte solo asintió y siguió a la niña; notando la desconfianza de Takei por su simple presencia, pero no lo culpa pues es normal más si el mundo los ha tratado mal.

En todo el camino pudo observar el hermoso paisaje lleno de vivos colores; sentir esa agradable sensación de sentir la calidez de la luz del sol sobre si, el fresco aire recién purificado por los árboles, ese olor tan natural de un lugar tan pacifico como ahí, el cantar de las aves. Mientras más se acercan a lo que es un pequeño pueblo empezó a oír las risas de niños al jugar. Al entrar en el lugar pudo ver que es muy humilde y que son bastante pobres pero que aun así son felices por estar con su familia; y siendo así se pregunto por qué Takei es tan gruñón en esa época si a él le hubiera encantado estar rodeado de personas así, pues todos los saludaron solo al entrar.

— Se lo que piensa… — comienza a decir Takei, cuando su hermana se alejó un poco más de ellos —, ¿por qué será tan gruñón con tanta persona que lo quiere? — dijo adivinando lo que piensa.

— ¿Cómo…? — empezó la pregunta pero él no lo dejo terminar.

— Se te noto en la cara cuando me volvió a ver — aclaro con un tono menos enojado que con el que usualmente se le estaba dirigiendo. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello que le molestaba el ojo para mirarlo mejor; se cruzo de brazos y dio un largo suspiro para empezar a contarle algo, al ver la mirada curiosa y extrañada que muestra Naruto —; mamá esta enferma y al parecer la fiebre le afecta el juicio por que no deja de repetirme que valla a un templo inexistente…aunque ese no es el punto sino que al momento de pasar eso papá nos abandonó y nos dejo sin nada — dijo quitándole un poco de importancia a lo último que dijo.

* * *

><p>Bueno primero que nada lamento actualizar tan, pero tan tarde; es que se me acumula todo y no me queda tiempo para escribir, solo a veces quizá para leer. Lo segundo es que espero les haya gustado, lamento también que sea muy corto pues fue lo único que se me ocurrio y escribi en las últimas dos semanas.<p>

Así que algun review?

Espero que si. :)

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a MAsashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO<strong>

Naruto solo se le quedo mirando al pequeño de cabello verde. No sabía que había pasado eso, aun cuando conoce muy bien a Takei, aunque claro seguramente no le contó todo de su pasado porque seguramente no quería recordarlo, al ser una experiencia no muy grata y más si la razón tiene que ver con su padre. Recordó que una vez le contó que él detesta a su progenitor, aunque no le dijo porque, así que esa debe ser la razón: _los abandonó. _

— Es por allá, aquella casa en la colina — señala la pequeña casa aislada en la colina, no muy pequeña, lo suficientemente grande para una pequeña familia de cuatro.

Desde donde están, pudo notar el oscuro color ocre de la pintura. Un gran árbol resalta atrás de la vivienda, repleto de alguna fruta amarilla muy llamativa.

Naruto asiente, y Takei empieza a caminar más rápido intentando alcanzar a su hermana. Y ahora que lo piensa, no sabe como se llama; y que Takei nunca le menciono nada sobre tener alguna hermana. Volvió a ver otra vez al niño con cierto resentimiento, aunque bien sabía que no entendería, pero igual así lo hizo.

El Umoi lo volvió a ver con fastidio, se estaba tardando demasiado.

Al notar la mirada el rubio, río con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Acelero el paso para alcanzar al pequeño que sería su futuro compañero, que solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando.

[~~]

En la entrada de la casa se encuentra una mujer muy joven pero notablemente enferma. Su cabello azul eléctrico con las puntas en color rojo. Sus ojos de un color rojo oscuro y casi sin vida miran a sus dos pequeños acercarse, y con un deje de curiosidad al joven que acompaña a su par de hijos.

Takei corrió a los brazos de su madre al verla, y al abrazarla se aferró a ella. Y la pequeña imito a su hermano.

Naruto por su parte siguió su paso, no tenía intención de interrumpir la escena que se llevaría a cabo. Aunque sabía que lo haría pero no por el momento al menos. Sonrío con anhelo, le hubiera gustado poder abrazar así a su madre, pero lastimosamente ni la conoció.

Escucha el grito de Takei llamándolo para que se apresurara. Otra vez, acelero el paso. Cuando llego la madre se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Naruto no supo que hacer pero inconscientemente sonrío ante el gesto.

— Soy Christine Umoi — se presenta sonriéndole dulcemente —, pasemos adentro.

— ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! — dice con euforia mientras entra a la casa, acompañado de los dos pequeños.

— Yo no me he presentado, mi nombre es Tazumi — se presenta con algo de vergüenza por no haberlo hecho antes. Un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejías.

Naruto ríe; como lo hacia antes, cuando todavía vivía en la aldea de la hoja. Tal vez era por el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le causa ese pequeño pueblo.

[~~]

Unos pocos minutos necesito Christine para servir la comida en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa. La fresca frisa mueve les mueve el cabello a todos, despeinando a Tazumi, quien hace un puchero al no poder mantener su pelo en un solo lugar.

Takei miro su plato de verduras con cierto disgusto. Naruto advirtió que no mucho le gustaban los vegetales y aun después de años siguen sin gustarle mucho. Se río por lo bajo antes de tomar un poco de las verduras y probarlas; sabían muy bien.

— Rico — dice Naruto saboreando otro bocado mientras sonríe de forma zorruna.

* * *

><p>Aoi mira con reproche a su compañero de equipo, quien tranquilo leer un extraño libro morado. Ante la atenta mirada de Akane quien siente curiosidad por la actitud tan relajada y nada preocupada de Takei. No es que le sorprendiera pero esperaba una actitud diferente al ser Naruto quien ha desaparecido.<p>

— ¿Para que lees ese libro? — pregunta irritado por la actitud de el de cabello verde. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello de la cara.

— Intento averiguar como desapareció Naku — responde sin apartar ni un momento la vista del libro.

Aoi suspira aun irritado. Aunque menos al saber la razón por la que Takei lee el libro. Mira desganado hacia la derecha, en donde P-Fujita los observa con sus ojos grises insistente; torció los labios en disgusto. Giro su cabeza para ver al lado izquierdo, ahí Sasuke los mira con desconfianza.

— La próxima batalla es la tuya Takei — le avisa.

— Es cierto, Akane ten — dice entregándole el libro a su maestra.

Sasuke se fue recordando que es el encargado, y que aun hay otras batallas. Además de un público esperando verlas.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta la continuación. Se que me he tardado mucho y no muy largo tampoco, pero para el próximo yo les aseguro que estará siendo publicado a finales de octubre o a principios de Noviembre, porque estoy en lo ultimo de clases y luego los exámenes finales, así que estaré ocupada. Pero espero que les haya gustado de todas manera.<p>

¿Algún Review?

Gracias por leer.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN MUNDO NUEVO<strong>

En la arena Sasuke se propone a seguir con el resto del examen, ya que el solo hecho de la desaparición de Naku no va a evitar que todo continúe. Mira a Takei que se encuentra ya listo para salir y empezar con la lucha, luego al que seria el contrincante del Umoi que parecía ansioso porque comenzara la batalla. Suspiro y luego dio cara al público.

— A pesar de la misteriosa desaparición del participante Naku Uzuki, el examen seguirá, dejando como ganador a Shang Suzuki — explica —, la siguiente batalla será entre Takei Umoi y Sukin Itzel.

Ambos pasaron al medio de la arena en donde Sasuke los espera para dar inicio a la batalla. Takei tranquilo, sin muchas ganas de ganar solamente queriendo terminar pronto la batalla para así poder averiguar que paso con su amigo. Mientras Sukin ansioso mira con sus ojos verdes al Umoi, sonríe mientras que con un hule se dedica a amarrar sus rubios cabellos casi dorados que mientras no este en batalla los lleva sueltos.

— Que la batalla comience — dice el Uchiha al tiempo en que se aleja para darles espacio; esperando que esta vez ninguno de los dos participantes desaparezca de manera extraña.

Takei se puso en posición de combate, esperando atento pero tranquilo el primero ataque de su oponente. Por su parte Sukin hizo casi lo mismo, pero solo por un instante ya que se lanzo al ataque, siendo muy prepotente desde el inicio, intentando golpear al Umoi aunque sin mucho éxito, pues el de cabello verde esquiva cada golpe de forma ágil.

El Itzel siguió tratando de golpear al Umoi. Pero Takei aburrido de estar evitando los golpes se decidió a contratacar, salto para alejarse del rubio y se posiciono en la pared quedando de pie mirando directamente a su oponente. Hizo unas posiciones de manos y salto hacia su oponente sacando un kunai.

Sukin se puso en posición de defensa y saco también un Kunai, logrando evitar que lo hiriera, pero recibiendo la toda la fuerza del impacto. Pues lo que Takei hizo a la hora de saltar fue impulsarse con chakra mientras que el jutsu que realizo le ayudo a mantener una velocidad constante y con la misma fuerza que a la hora de saltar, además llevar al momento del impacto todo hacia su oponente. Un jutsu muy simple originario de Tsuri no se necesita gran uso de chakra y es fácil de aprender, claro si se tiene la paciencia necesaria.

El Umoi salto hacia atrás cayendo a tres metros lejos de su contrincante. Mientras que el rubio dejando de un lado el dolor de todo su brazo se dispone a hacer un jutsu, que al poner las manos en la tierra hace que empiece a temblar y salir unas espinas de cristal, Takei comienza a esquivar las espinas gigantes que salen en el lugar justo de donde esta parado. Con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad se dedica a moldear su chakra para hacer uso de una de las dos técnicas de su familia.

El cristal si una base o un componente parecido es muy difícil de usar, pero para los Umoi crear cristales de la nada es muy sencillo, en especial para él. Dio un salto hacia atrás quedando de espaldas hacia la gran pared, y dio otro más lanzando tres cristales verdes hacia Sukin que casi no logro esquivar. Los cristales se hicieron en energía destruyendo las espinas de cristal que el rubio creo. Sonrío, realmente esta siendo fácil dominar el campo de batalla.

— Ah, es cierto lo que cuentan del Clan Umoi — dice Sukin, siendo escuchado perfectamente por el de cabello verde, que presto total atención a lo que dice —, sus habilidades en combate son muy peculiares, principalmente esos cristales de chakra.

Takei simplemente sonrío sin ánimos, ya se imagina que empezara a hablar muchas cosas sobre su casi extinta familia.

— Y el más fuerte de estos tiempos Klafer Umoi — ante lo dicho por el rubio, Takei lo miro fijamente con cierta ira contenida pues la sola mención de su padre no es muy grata. Sukin ríe con burla —; niño ¿no te agrado que lo mencionara? ¿Aun te molesta que los haya abandonado, sabiendo que tu madre estaba enferma?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — dice cortante y lanzando dos nuevos cristales esta vez rojos.

Sukin los esquivo, pero no la onda expansiva de la explosión que ambos cristales causaron al tocar tierra, fue a impactarse con el árbol.

* * *

><p>La comida que Christine había preparado le encanto, se comió todo rápido. Aunque hubiera preferido un tazón de ramen, no se iba a quejar. Sintió la insistente mirada de pequeño de cabello verde.<p>

— ¿Qué? — cuestiona Naruto, chocando su mirada azulada con la rojiza del pequeño, quien sonríe con gracia.

— Nada, simplemente que comes como si no hubieras probado comida en meses — le dice sonriendo de la misma manera.

Naruto simplemente le ignora, no muy acostumbrado a tales comentarios y menos de quien sería el Takei Umoi que conocerá.

— Naruto — llama la madre del par de niños mientras. El Uzumaki la vuelve a ver curioso, ella sostiene una caja de madera con una inscripción que dice "_El camino de la luz lleva a un nuevo mundo"_ y el símbolo de la familia de Takei, que solo había visto dos veces —, ten lo necesitaras.

Naruto miro raro a Christine pues supuestamente le pertenece a los Umoi. Tomo la caja y empezó a inspeccionarla mirándola de todos los ángulos.

— La llave se encuentra en el templo del Clan Umoi.

Tazumi sonrió al escuchar lo que su madre acaba de decir, pues eso significa aventura. Y a ella le encantan,

Takei simplemente miraba incrédulo lo que su madre acaba de darle a ese completo extraño, como si lo conociera de hace mucho y merece tal confianza. Sonrío irónico ante tal escenario, tan irreal que bien podría pensar que esta soñando o alucinando.

— ¿Porqué me lo dice? — pregunta sin entender completamente.

— Porque lo necesitaras, al igual que Takei — responde sonriéndoles —, y espero que vayan al templo en estos momentos.

* * *

><p>Aoi se dedica a medir los movimientos de Takei, notando que no esta de ganas de luchar y que los ataques son muy contenidos, además de la baja calidad de puntería y velocidad con que ha lanzado los últimos dos ataques. Se reclino hacia adelante con aburrimiento, esperaba ver alguna habilidad nueva o al menos un poco más de acción, algo que posiblemente no suceda. Miro hacia donde se encuentra su maestra, que intenta leer el libro que le dio su amigo, pero que al ser uno muy extraño ha detener algún idioma antiguo.<p>

— Ay, Takei — dice entre un suspiro aburrido.

Mientras en la arena Sukin vuelve a iniciar sus ataques, siendo esquivados con cierta facilidad por Takei, que ya no le haya sentido a seguir luchando con él. Así que vuelve a crear otros tres cristales. Usando la velocidad adquirida por los monstruosos entrenamientos de Akane, se coloco atrás de Sukin para incrustarle uno de los cristales, pero lo esquivo a penas, haciendo que Takei le lanzara los otros dos a con una velocidad y potencia mucho mayor que las dos veces anteriores, siendo casi invisibles para los ojos del Itzel. Solo uno de los cristales logro tocarlo, perforando el estomago, un poco desviado de donde esperaba.

Sukin soltó un grito de dolor, y tomo entre sus manos el cristal intentando sacarlo. La sangre empezó a manchar los azules ropajes. Se puso de rodillas el dolor se hace más insoportable mientras más pasan los segundos.

— Deberías ir a que te saquen ese cristal, ya que poco a poco ira quemando todos tus tejidos internos — le advierte sin muchas ganas, esperando ver si el Uchiha llega a decir que ha ganado o detener el encuentro.

Desde su lugar Aoi se burla internamente de Sukin Itzel, pues según él, esa es la forma más patética de perder ya que Takei ni se estaba esforzando por ganar, solo daba ataques muy bien elaborados al azar, solamente el ataque final fue el que estaba muy bien direccionado.

— Estoy verdaderamente decepcionado, dos meses sin ver a mis compañeros y no puedo tener el honor de verlos luchar en serio — menciona y luego suspira con desilusión.

* * *

><p>Naruto mira a Christine como si estuviera loca y haya empezado a decir incoherencias. Mientras Takei seguía sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Tazumi al escuchar lo último que dijo su madre se desilusiono pues es seguro que ella no esta incluida en esa aventura.<p>

— Tal vez en estos momentos no lo comprendan, pero sé pronto lo entenderán.

Takei suspira, aun sin creérselo, pero sabe que a veces es bueno confiar en su madre, y es más fácil entender cuando no esta sufriendo a causa de la enfermedad. Miro con cierta tristeza a su progenitora, aunque le alegra que la enfermedad se haya calmado. Aunque se sentiría mejor si supiera si hay alguna cura existente, pero si sus mayores temores son ciertos no la hay.

Naruto sonrío mirando a Christine de forma alegre, si ella esta segura de que hay algo ahí que les ayudara ¿Por qué no intentarlo? No es como si solo se los pidiera para encontrar nada.

[~][~]

Takei y Naruto ya se encuentran listo para buscar el mencionado Templo del Clan Umoi, que esta cerca de la frontera entre el país de la tierra con un pequeño poblado que pereció en la guerra.

Takei se cambio y se puso algo más adecuado para el viaje que realizaría en compañía del rubio. Se puso una camisa verde con el símbolo de su clan en la esquina derecha inferior, la insignia de la familia consiste en una media luna y una estrella en dorado; un short negro y unas sandalias negras también. Miro con cierto interés al Uzumaki que tiene entre sus manos la caja.

Ambos se despidieron de Christine, empezaron a discutir sobre las instrucciones que se les habían dado. Y Naruto alegando ser el mayor y quien tiene más habilidad en combate se autoproclamo el líder. Pero Takei no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, ya que noto que su sentido de la orientación es muy pobre y que seguramente terminarían perdidos en el desierto, así que se opuso a tal decisión.

No llevaban casi nada de camino cuando Naruto ya había tomado el camino equivocado.

— ¿Sabes? Hacia donde nos dirigimos es para el otro lado — le dice sonriendo con burla, pues no se ha equivocado con respecto al sentido de orientación tan pobre que posee el rubio.

— Yo nunca había venido por acá, es obvio que no voy a saber que camino tomar desde aquí— se defiende, pues de cierta forma las palabras del de cabello verde lo habían ofendido.

Takei simplemente río, la verdad estaba gustando ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia del rubio. Naruto ante eso simplemente lo miro enojado, pero no se iba a poner a reclamarle, no iba a caer en su juego infantil.

[~][~]

Cinco horas han pasado desde que se fueron del pequeño pueblo. Según los cálculos de Naruto al paso que llevan, ya que Takei no es ninja ni algo parecido, llegarían en una semana o un poco más. Y eso le estaba preocupando un poco porque no sabe ni porque esta ahí, exactamente ahí con su amigo Takei solo que en una versión más joven, ni mucho menos como fue que llego a estar ahí.

Naruto suspiro desganado, ahora que recuerda eso lo que más quiere es volver. Ir y disculparse con sus viejos amigos por no haberles dicho que si esta vivo y no muerto como todos pensaban; hablar con Akane sobre lo que pasara a continuación con el equipo Shikei, pues los cuatro pertenecen a Tsuri, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera dejar atrás esa maravillosa aldea y sus amables habitantes, pero tampoco quiere estar más tiempo lejos Konoha la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Mientras Naruto hace su debate interno sobre lo que decidirá hacer. Takei camina con la mirada gacha ocultando su rostro bajo sus verdes cabellos sumido en sus propios problemas con respecto a la decisión acaba de tomar, irse en busca del dichoso templo no es algo que hubiera hecho pero con la presencia de ese rubio tuvo un nuevo valor sacado de quien sabe donde para hacer el viaje, aunque se tardarían mucho tiempo y quien sabe que pasaría después y eso lo asusta de muchas maneras.

— No me abandones Naruto…

* * *

><p>Pues aquí esta la continuación y me agrada decir que este sería el capitulo más largo que he escrito de este fanfic. Yo espero que les haya gustado, y como les había dicho a finales de ocubre o principio de noviembre, y pues aquí esta. He cumplido con mi palabra.<p>

Y debo agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan su comentario, pues ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias en serio.

Algún Review?

Gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><strong>REDDOAI: UN NUEVO MUNDO<strong>

— _No me abandones Naruto…_

— ¿Dijiste algo? — le pregunta Naruto, porque creyó oírlo no podía estar alucinando.

Takei levanta la mirada y se centra en los azules ojos del mayor, que lo miran curiosos y esperando respuesta. Otra vez baja la mirada al suelo, no queriendo verlo más mientras susurra un simple «no».

Naruto frunce el seño, pero lo deja pasar no puede exigirle tampoco respuestas en ese tiempo apenas se conocen y ese Takei es muy diferente al que conoce, es más cerrado.

Siguen su camino sin hablar, y mientras se dedica a pensar el tiempo que les tomaría se lo ocurrió mejor llevarlo en brazos, llegarían mucho más rápido que al paso en que van. Volvió su vista al pequeño de cabello verde que sigue con la vista pegada al suelo, sonríe divertido al momento en que se detiene, haciendo que Takei choque con él dejándolo desorientado.

— Ey Takei, súbete a mi espalda así llegaremos más rápido — le dice con una sonrisa.

El Umoi lo mira curioso, pero hace lo que le dice. Sabe que mientras más rápido lleguen más rápido se ira Naruto, lo que él no quiere, pero sabe que Naruto no pertenece a ese tiempo y quedarse ahí significa problemas para el futuro.

Con Takei acomodado en su espalda empieza a subir a un árbol y saltar entre ellos, recortado el tiempo del recorrido.

* * *

><p>Klafer Umoi se encuentra entrado al fin a la oficina de la Hokage con el fin de encontrar lo que tanto busca desde que se fue de casa hace mucho tiempo, de lo cual siempre se arrepiente pero todo sea por el bienestar de Takei.<p>

Se centra primero en el escritorio de la líder de la aldea, ahí tiene que haber algo. Al menos algo que le ayude a dar con lo que busca.

Se baja la capucha dejando ver su cabello rojo oscuro; sus ojos de un color ladrillo casi rosado y una cicatriz que le baja desde la ceja rozando el ojo derecho hasta la barbilla. Se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello antes de empezar a buscar entre los compartimientos del escritorio, intentando no desordenarlo… más de lo que ya esta.

* * *

><p>En las gradas Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Neji aun se preguntan a donde se fue Naku Uzuki, y porque no han hecho algo para buscarlo, ni sus compañeros. Solo el susto inicial y de ahí han estado calmados, hasta uno de ellos había hecho su batalla la cual estuvo bastante interesante pero desde casi el comienzo notaron que el de cabello verde no ponía mucho esfuerzo y que la victoria para él fue bastante fácil, a su parecer.<p>

— Son misteriosos — menciono Sakura antes de que alguien más dijera algo.

— Frentona, lo dices solo porque el tal Naku le dio batalla a Sasuke — dice Ino con cierta irritación, se había cansado de escucharla hablar sobre ellos tres y su mal comportamiento, que su sensei debería hacer algo y más.

— Creo que Sakura tiene razón está vez, ocultan algo — dice Neji viendo que el de cabello rojo sale a hablar con su compañero.

— Eso no debería importarnos mientras lo que oculten no nos afecte y noto que no lo hace — expresa la rubia aun con un poco de irritación, a ella no le importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer esos muchachos, no son peligrosos, extraños tal vez pero no peligrosos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio el cual fue roto por Hinata, que hizo un comentario que hace mucho quería expresar, desde que vio por primera vez a Naku Uzuki y que estaba segura que más de alguno también lo noto.

— Naku Uzuki…me recuerda a… Naruto — susurra llamando la atención de los tres, ganándose un no muy linda de parte de Sakura, y una curiosa de Ino y Neji.

— ¿Porqué dices semejante…? — Neji la corta en el momento, dando su aporte y mirando fríamente no muy contento con su actitud.

— SI, se parecen un poco pero es claro que Naruto esta muerto — dice dando por entendido que es imposible que sea él.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio otra vez, miraron hacia los dos compañeros del desaparecido, el de cabello verde se encontraba realmente pálido y ciertamente dolido por alguna razón que nadie conoce, ya que su compañero de cabello rojo lo mira con curiosidad y preocupación, seguramente preguntándole que le pasa.

— El…cuerpo de…Naruto nunca fue…hallado — dicen HInata, defendiendo su corazonada, ya que siente que ese muchacho de cabello azul podría ser él, esos ojos azules no los tiene cualquiera y le hubiera gustado darse cuenta antes, entenderlo antes de que desapareciera para saber si no se ha equivocado y solo ha tenido falsas esperanzas.

Ino la vuelve sonriendo, dándole en cierta forma la razón. Además sabe que Hinata aun no cree que Naruto haya muerto, siempre mantuvo firme su confianza en que él no pudo haber muerto ahí, sin haber cumplido su sueño. Y aun no lo abandona, sigue creyendo.

— En eso tienes razón ¿pero que posibilidades hay de que ese ninja de Tsuri sea Naruto? — cuestiona, intentando creer en las palabras de su prima solo por una vez en esos cinco años.

— Son escasas, casi imposible pero si es Naruto de quien hablamos es un experto en sorprendernos, en poco tiempo lo ha logrado, cuando te derroto, y la forma en que le gano a Kiba — expresa Ino con diversión.

— Son falsas esperanzas las que dicen, Naruto murió… Sasuke lo mato, el vio como fue perdiendo la vida — dice Sakura con un poco de dolor pero más que nada irritación ante las palabras de esos tres.

— No digas…eso. Naruto es….muy fuerte y no…se rinde tan fácilmente — objeta Hinata —, solo sabes las…las palabras de Sasuke….pero, realmente no…no sabes que paso.

* * *

><p>Oscuridad total, solo se ven unos ojos rojos llenos de frialdad y odio.<p>

— Kasumi busca a Hinata Hyuga y tráemela — ordena.

Desde la oscuridad se escucha una voz femenina y se ven otro par de ojos rojos.

— ¿Viva o muerta?

— Viva — dice y luego se va.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! :D<p>

Bueno, ahora si. Aquí la continuación, es algo corta, pero hay una parición de Hinata, al fin. Y un poco más sobr el mal que cae sobre ellos. En fin, el proximo que suba, esta vez si es una promesa será más largo, lo que si no prometo es actualizar tan rápido, soy demasiado perezosa para, a veces, subir las actualizaciones o en muy raras ocaciones escribir.

¿Algún Review? Acepto criticas(solo si no son para insultar, eso no lo acepto, hay que respetar).

Agradezco sus comentarios, me incitan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar como escritora.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
